Una Levy desinhibida
by Espiritu de Hada
Summary: Levy tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar, un día se marcha y cuando vuelve no parece la misma. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Cierto Dragon Slayer aceptará bien a la nueva "Enana"? Principalmente Levy x Gajeel, leve Gray x Juvia.
1. 00 Prólogo

Hola soy nueva haciendo fics de Fairy Tail aunque es un manganime que adoro, hace tiempo que no escribo nada y no sé que tal me habrá salido, así que cualquier opinión que me deis será bien recibida. Este fic es de mi pareja favorita Levy x Gajeel y según vea su aceptación seguiré subiéndola o no, escribirla tengo pensamiento hasta el final, todo lo que empiezo lo acabo.

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>UNA LEVY DESINHIBIDA<span>_**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Había pasado un tiempo desde aquel mágico momento, durante su batalla con Torafusa, aquel instante que sus espíritus se conectaron y salió a buscarlo. Oyó a Gajeel y su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, corrió hasta encontrarle. Algo le decía que si no actuaba, le perdería, sin importarle morir, se lanzó de cabeza y viéndole tan mal, volvió a actuar sin pensar, le besó pasándole su aire y esto casi le cuesta caro.

Después de aquella batalla, la McGarden, se tomó un tiempo alejada del Gremio. Había ganado con Tartaros, podía permitirse tomarse ese respiro para ordenar sus sentimientos. Jet y Droy querían acompañarla pero se negó, necesitaba estar sola para aclararse.

Un par de meses sin dar señales de vida, causando que todos los del gremio se preocuparan, especialmente Shadow Gear, su equipo, Lucy quería ir a buscarla, también preocupada y convenció a Makarov para que les dejara a su grupo la misión. Aunque había otro par que sin esperar permiso salieron en su búsqueda, un dragon slayer moreno junto a un pequeño exceed negro.

Justo cuando iban a salir el grupo formado por Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy y los dos jóvenes exceeds, una chica de pelo azulado y ropaje de cuero apareció por la puertas del Gremio. Entró con un aire distinto, sin mirar a nadie, directa a la barra y atravesando por el pasillo donde se encontraba el grupo.

- ¡Mira, una cerveza!

-¡EHHHHHHHHH…!- Todos los de la sala estaban patidifusos por la joven.

-¿Levy-chan estas bien?- una muy preocupada rubia fue junto a ella posando una mano en su frente.- ¿Desde cuándo bebes alcohol?

-Déjame Heartfilia,- golpeó para quitarse la mano de la chica de la frente.- no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Tomo lo que quiero, cuando quiero.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE…?!- Su repuesta causó estupor.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han lanzado algún hechizo? Esto no es típico de ti. – Droy lloraba mientras la observaba.

La McGarden se giró hacia él, sonrió de lado, y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos chocolates le respondió.

-Acostumbrarte,- cruzó sensualmente sus piernas encueradas con unas botas altas y minifalda.

"_Dios que sexi"- Pensó más de uno- _

-Esta es mi nueva yo, la levy tímida está muerta y enterrada.

Nadie dijo nada, si ella era feliz, no tendrían problemas. Había cambiado, quizás evolucionado, la linda, pequeña, optimista, risueña y tímida chica dio paso a esta mujer fuerte, con carácter, seguridad y sensualidad.

Mira le trajo la cerveza que se bebió de un trago, tras lo cual pidió otra y una ración de comida.

- Me alegra verte Levy, nos tenías preocupado, pero veo que no necesitabas que lo hiciéramos,- la sonrió y se giró para prepararle lo pedido.

Levy miró su entorno con el rabillo del ojo, los magos la dejaron tranquilas y siguieron con lo que habitualmente hacían, todos menos Lucy que seguía preocupada pero sin volver a preguntarle nada. Al final, no vió al objeto de su búsqueda y preguntó cuando se acercó la peliblanca.

-Mirajane, ¿y Redox?

La camarera le entregó el pedido, apoyó uno de los brazos sobre la barra y con sonrisa pícara…

-El cabeza de Metal lleva sin aparecer unos días, ¿por?- Estaba decidida a sacar un sonrojo de la otra como antes- ¿Acaso te interesa? Jaja…

-Por supuesto, ÉL VA A SER MÍO, y ya lo he dicho lo que deseo lo consigo.- Siguió comiendo.- DESEO A ESE DRAGON SLAYER, ASÍ QUE ES MÍO.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó, ese tono les causó miedo a más de uno, pieles de gallina.

Justo en ese momento volvieron a abrirse las puertas, un chico agotado junto a un pequeño ser negro aparecieron, todos le miraron y luego desviaron su vista hacia la barra. Levy sonrió y se relamió.

"Justo a tiempo, que empiece la caza Gajeel"-Su miradas se cruzaron, la de él cargada de alegría que intentó no demostrar, la de ella de un fuego abrasador cargado de deseo.-"Pronto, muy pronto te rendirás a mí"

**Continuará…**

**PROLOGO**


	2. 01 Tormenta

Hola a tod s, vuelvo para subiros un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Si veis fallos ortográfico, de expresión o algo avisarme. Algunas veces el corrector me juega malas pasadas y le da por cambiarme palabras o nombres, intento arreglarlo pero siempre se escabulle alguno .

Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibidas.

Mil gracias a los que os molestáis en pasaros para leer, especialmente agradezco a RouseDragnearth y Guest por sus comentarios. También gracias a los que ponéis la historia en favorita o la seguís.

...

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capítulo anterior…<strong>_

_Tras los sucesos de Tartaros, Levy desaparece temporalmente para volver muy cambiada y hacerse con lo que considera suyo o más bien quien le pertenece._

"**-Mirajane, ¿y RedFox?**

**La camarera le entregó el pedido, apoyó uno de los brazos sobre la barra y con sonrisa pícara…**

**-El cabeza de Metal lleva sin aparecer unos días, ¿por?- Estaba decidida a sacar un sonrojo de la otra como antes- ¿Acaso te interesa? Jaja…**

**-Por supuesto, ÉL VA A SER MÍO, y ya lo he dicho lo que deseo lo consigo.- Siguió comiendo.- DESEO A ESE DRAGON SLAYER, ASÍ QUE ES MÍO.**

**Un silencio sepulcral reinó, ese tono les causó miedo a más de uno, pieles de gallina.**

**Justo en ese momento volvieron a abrirse las puertas, un chico agotado junto a un pequeño ser negro aparecieron, todos le miraron y luego desviaron su vista hacia la barra. Levy sonrió y se relamió.**

"**Justo a tiempo, que empiece la caza Gajeel"-Su miradas se cruzaron, la de él cargada de alegría que intentó no demostrar, la de ella de un fuego abrasador cargado de deseo.-"Pronto, muy pronto te rendirás a mí""**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 01: TORMENTA.**

La buscó durante días siguiendo una pista, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, cada vez estaba más preocupado, ese sentimiento incompresible que sentía por la pequeñaja, le hacía angustiarse. Sentía que él era el culpable de la marcha de la chica, desde la última batalla en la que participó todo el gremio no era la misma, cada vez que se le acercaba o la miraba, ella se excusaba y rehuía, hasta que finalmente se largó, sin más, no aceptando que nadie la acompañara. Pensaba que eran amigos o estaban cerca de serlo, más tras ese boca a boca, pero se había ido sin avisarle, enterándose de rebote, cosa que le lastimó. Quién creería que al fiero Dragon Slayer algo así podría hacerle daño, y ahí estaba él, buscándola como un loco angustiado, si hacía falta estaba dispuesto a dejar ese gremio que se convirtió en su familia, sólo para que ella volviera. Quería verla una última vez, que le dijera a la cara que no quería volver a verle. Y la dejaría, siempre pensó que no se merecía estar allí, los pecados del pasado no se perdonaban tan fácilmente, el karma siempre lo devolvían duplicados. Habiendo perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla, agotado tanto física como mentalmente, regresó, con suerte, incluso sabrían de ella o conseguiría otra pista. A la entrada de Magnolia, olió un aroma muy familiar, siguiendo el rastro llegó hasta el Gremio, abrió las puertas y allí estaba ella, SU Levy. Con cara embobada y una diminuta sonrisa entró.

-¡ENANA!- No se percató que sus compañeros les observaban.- Has vuelto.

Con paso tambaleante e inseguro, se fue acercando, en un principio no se dio cuenta del cambio tan visible de la muchacha.

- Redfox no me llames así, no me gusta.

El joven dragón se paró a un paso de su meta, ese tono no era el mismo que normalmente usaba. Era cierta su suposición, la morena le odiaba, por eso se fue y ahora volvió para dejárselo claro.

-¡LEVYYYYYY!- Un exceed negro voló por encima del petrificado, abrazándola sorpresivamente- Te hemos buscado por todos lados, nos tenías preocupados.- Se sentó sobre las piernas de la chica- ¿Dónde has estado?

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en el lugar, sólo roto por un golpe, seguido de una queja.

-¡Ayyyy… pero qué te pasa, me has tirado!

- Gato, no te he dado permiso para que te sientes encima, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

"_Lo sabía, me odia y no quiere ni a mi gato. Cómo podría apreciar o considerar amigo a quien la torturó. Era cuestión de tiempo"_

Ya de pie, sin prestar atención al gato, caminó lentamente, contoneando esa cadera que aunque pequeña estaba bien definida. Paró enfrente de la estatua en la que se convirtió el moreno, extendió su mano hacía su cara, acariciando su mejilla, un roce suave, para dirigirla hacía su fuerte mentón, agarrándolo, inclino la cabeza del chico para que sus miradas se cruzaran. Sin perderlo de vista, fue acercando su cara, poco a poco, cuando lo tubo a un aliento de distancia, lamió esos labios que tanto deseaba, despertando al chico.

-Levy…- murmuró medio en shock.

La McGarden sonrió pícaramente.

-Gajeel RedFox…-

Llevó su mano a la nuca del otro, uniendo sus bocas en un ardiente beso que dejaría sin respirar a cualquiera, usando su otra mano para atraer más el cuerpo del otro que no salía de su sorpresa y solo se dejaba hacer sin reaccionar del todo. Estuvieron varios minutos sin separarse, ella besándolo, explorando esa boca que se abrió a su contacto, cuando por fin la chica liberó ligeramente a su presa, relamiendo por última vez esos labios.

-… Uhmmm… sabes menos a metal de lo que imaginaba pero eres aditivo.

-…-

Esto aturdió más al otro que estaba sin palabras.

...

Mirajane se acercó al exceed tirado en el suelo ofreciéndole un smoothie de kiwi, - bebe creo que lo necesitaras jijiji…

El gato la miró y luego observó el zumo, dudó un momento pero lo cogió- Espero que esté muy cargado.

-Sí, no te preocupes le he echado el doble de lo normal, vas a necesitar coger fuerzas, de seguro tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer jiji…-

Miraron hacia la parejita, Levy tenía plantada una de su mano en el trasero del otro para retenerle.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Señaló hacia la maga mientras tomaba su bebida.

- No lo sé, apareció así, de repente y nos dejó claro que quería al Cabeza-metal. Creo que vamos a tener entretenimiento por un tiempo jijiji…

Oyeron murmullos elevándose y una puerta cerrándose de golpe, cuando volvieron a mirar solo había una estela de polvo por donde había estado el chico y una McGarden partiéndose de risa y viendo hacia la puerta.

-¡GAJEELLLL…!

El exceed devolvió el vaso vacio a la peliblanca agradeciendo y saliendo detrás de su compañero.

...

Juvia estuvo atenta a toda la escena, como los otros del gremio, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Alucinaba cuando su pequeña compañera besó a su amigo, se frotó los ojos para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación jugándosela, pero no, era real, estaba ocurriendo. Enrojeció, entonces fue cuando su mente se imagino lo mismo pero con ella y Gray-sama.

-No, no, no… - enrojeció- Juvia no haría algo así.

Salió de sus delirios para volver a mirar la escena. Gajeel parecía haberse dado cuenta del espectáculo que estaban dando, movía rápidamente su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, mirando todo su alrededor, viendo como todos cuchicheaban sobre lo que pasaba. Se le subieron los colores al rostro e instintivamente, soltó la mano de la chica de su culo, giró y a paso apresurado, terminó corriendo fuera del Gremio. Juvia creyó ver en la mirada de su amigo indicios de estar a punto de desplomarse y llorar. Pero su orgullo le impediría hacerlo allí, iba a salir cuando Lily voló detrás de él y oyó una risotada.

-JAJAJAJA… Nunca pensé que sería tan tímido y blandengue JAJAJAJA… ENCANTADOR- Pensó la maga en voz alta- Ahora tengo más ganas de hacerle mío jajajajaaa…

El sonido de un trueno, seguido de otro resonó, haciendo temblar el lugar, una fuerte lluvia inició. La luz del gremio se fue, las tinieblas cubrieron el lugar, un ambiente cargado se percibía. La maga elemental se abría paso hacía donde se encontraba la otra ante la atónita mirada de Gray.

Lucy desde su sitió sabía que la situación empeoraría, su amiga estaba muy rara y su comportamiento era discutible. Nunca se llevó especialmente bien con el Dragon Slayer Metálico, empezaron con mal pie y a pesar de haberle perdonado había cierto resquemó. Tampoco es que ayudara su manía de llamarla Conejita a todas horas, como odiaba el apodo. Aún con esas, Levy se había pasado, se supone que le quería, por qué entonces le humilló.

...

Una tormenta cayó sobre el Gremio, eso tenía toda la pinta de tener nombre y apellido, concretamente, Juvia Lockser. La mejor y quizás única amiga del joven humillado. Se incorporó para mediar y evitar derramamientos de sangre innecesaria.

-¡LEVY-SAN!

Más truenos iluminaron las ventanas del edificio mostrando a una no muy contenta chica.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?

- Venga, vamos chicas, tomemos algo y hablemos. Seguro que Levy-chan sólo nos está gastando una broma. ¿Verdad?- Miró a la maga, esperanzara de que captara y le siguiera la corriente pero desgraciadamente eso no ocurrió.

- Hacer lo que queráis vosotras, yo tengo algo que terminar.

Empujó a la rubia para que se quitara de su camino, emprendiendo paso hacia la salida, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, fue envuelta por una burbuja de agua. Todos vieron a una enfurecida maga elemental, rodeada de un extraño aura que ponía la piel de gallina, con una mano extendida hacia la otra, la causante de la burbuja.

- TU… NO… VAS… A… NINGÚN… SITIO…- con un movimiento de mano atrajo la burbuja a ella- VAMOS… A… TENER… UNAS… PALABRITAS,… TÚ… Y… YO.

- Venga chicas… –Lucy volvió a intentar calmar todo- Paz.

- ¡No te metas, es entre ella y yo!- Juvia la miró enfurecida pero con el cabreo dirigido a la otra – NADIE… - Miró a la otra nuevamente- TRATA… ASÍ… A… MI… HERMANO,… ¡NADIE!

La McGarden usando uno de sus hechizos rompió la burbuja, derramando el agua por el suelo.

- Es mío y lo trataré como quiera.

- Levy-chan, te estás pasando, déjalo antes de que se ponga feo de verdad.

La pequeña ignoró a esta y pasó de la otra, dirigiéndose de nuevas a la salida. Entonces sucedió, una ráfaga de agua la atacó, haciendo que atravesara la puerta, rompiéndola.

-¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE VAS!

Levy se incorporó cabreada. Lucy fue retirada por Natsu de la zona de pelea, llevándola junto a Gray, Erza y Mira.

-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO, PELEEMOS!- Gritó desde el exterior una mojada y enfurecida McGarden.

- Te voy a enseñar a comportarte mocosa.

Se notaba el mosqueo de la elemental, no hablaba como habitualmente hacía, en tercera persona, eso significaba que lucharía en serio.

...

- Pelea de gatas cabeza de iceberg – Natsu susurro a Gray entusiasmado- Tu chica los tiene bien puestos jajaja…

- Cállate Llamita, no es mi chica- Sonrió sin perder de vista el enfrentamiento que estaba dando lugar.- _"Nunca pensé que podría ser tan atractiva. Esta faceta…"_

**Continuará…**

**01. Tormenta Fin**


	3. 02 Perder el Control

**Notas al final del capítulo.^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>****: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>**

_Una Levy atrevida y salvaje, pone en evidencia a Gajeel que se marcha herido, Juvia no se lo toma nada bien e inicia una pelea._

**"- Es mío y lo trataré como quiera.**

**- Levy-chan, te estás pasando, déjalo antes de que se ponga feo de verdad.**

**La pequeña ignoró a esta y pasó de la otra, dirigiéndose de nuevas a la salida. Entonces sucedió, una ráfaga de agua la atacó, haciendo que atravesara la puerta, rompiéndola.**

**-¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE VAS!**

**Levy se incorporó cabreada. Lucy fue retirada por Natsu de la zona de pelea, llevándola junto a Gray, Erza y Mira.**

**-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO, PELEEMOS!- Gritó desde el exterior una mojada y enfurecida McGarden.**

**- Te voy a enseñar a comportarte mocosa."**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 02: PERDER EL CONTROL.**

Gajeel no paró de correr, tampoco notaba la lluvia que no paraba de caer y mojarle, necesitaba despejarse, su cabeza era un caos y en esas ocasiones sólo había una cosa que podía hacer…

-¿POR QUÉEEE…?- Un trueno resonó ocultando su rugido.

-¡Gajeel!-

El dragon slayer se giró para plantar cara a quien se hubiera atrevido a dirigirse a él en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien?- El exceed se acercó preocupadamente a su compañero y fue a posar su zarpita. – Me tenías preocupado con esa salida tan apresurada.

Gajeel Redfox no pensaba, estaba irritado, herido y necesitaba liberar su malestar. No le gustaba que le tocaran e instintivamente reaccionó al intento de su amigo.

- GRRRRRRRRRUUUUU…-

Ya no era un hombre, era un animal herido, en ese momento su dragón interno tomó el control, enterrando al humano en lo profundo de su ser y envolviendo su cuerpo de escamas metálicas y oscuras. Sus brazos se volvieron barras de acero oscuro que atacaron al otro, pillándole desprevenido.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TE PASA?!- Se limpió la sangre que escurría de su labio roto.

El moreno en ese momento no oía nada, volviéndose hacia el otro para atacarle nuevamente. El pequeño gato esquivó y se transformó en su versión guerrera, con su espada bloqueo un golpe tras golpe. Se había dado cuenta que no servía de nada hablar, Gajeel tenía un velo oscuro en la mirada de donde se escaparon dos lágrimas que se secaron casi instantáneamente, estaba dolido, pedía a gritos soltar esa angustia, así que le dio a su amigo lo que pedía, enzarzándose en una feroz batalla. El chico se movía entre las sombras, apareciendo a una velocidad endemoniada donde menos esperaba el gato, que usando sus instintos esquivaba unos y devolvía otros. El agua les empapaba, estaban calados pero no lo sentían.

**…**

-¡Escritura Sólida: RAIN OF FIRE BLUE!-

Las palabras tomaron forma e hicieron caer una lluvia de fuego azul sobre su oponente.

-¡DOMO DE AGUA!-

El escudo creado por la elemental soportaba a duras penas la ráfaga que iba aumentando en intensidad cuanto más tiempo pasaba, provocando vapor y consumiéndolo poco a poco.

Ambas chicas usaban sus mejores técnicas para enfrentarse, llevando inicialmente la ofensiva la bajita. A pesar del empuje con el que había hablado, Juvia estaba contra las cuerdas, Levy era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó alguna vez. Decidida, convirtió su cuerpo en agua y se preparó a recibir el impacto de la flama para lanzar su contraataque.

- ¡CORTADORES!-

De sus manos salieron ráfagas de agua que se evaporaban al contacto con el fuego.

-¡NEBULOSA ACUOSA!-

La pequeña maga fue golpeada de lleno y levantada de su sitio con mucha violencia pero antes de caer, - ¡Escritura Sólida: Silent!- erradicó el ataque.

- ¡Tsk, maldita!- Se quejó la más alta.

- _"Esto no terminará nunca y quiero encontrarle"- _Pensaba una malhumorada Levy- ¡Tskk…, no me dejas más opción! ¡Escritura sólida: …!

**…**

- No me puedo creer que todo esto llegara tan lejos, ¿cómo pueden ser tan tontas?-

- ¡Esos si son Hombres, aprende Lucy!-

Una gota resbalaba a casi todos por dicho comentario mientras no se perdía detalle de la pelea que había delante de sus ojos. Algunos, entre los que se encontraban Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Natsu y Gray emocionados y animando a las chicas. Otros como Lucy, Jet y Droy preocupados.

Las heridas de las muchachas iban aumentando, los hechizos estaban dañándola mucho. La batalla estaba muy pareja y ninguna daba su brazo a torcer. Unas veces parecía ganar una pero enseguida cambiaba las tornas hasta que en un momento dado donde Juvia consiguió atrapar a Levy, esta se liberó y lanzó una técnica potentísima que iba a impactar contra la otra.

- ¡¿PANTHER LILY?!-

Un grito entre asombrado y desconcertado resonó ante la figura que acababa de caer en medio de las chicas, recibiendo de pleno el ataque. Las dos magas desde sus posiciones en guardia le observaron sin perderse de vista entre ellas. La enorme pantera se levantó a duras penas, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su entorno, estaba hecho polvo.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó la peliblanca, más para ella misma que para otro - ¿No fue tras el Cabeza de Metal?

El exceed sin explicación alguna salió corriendo de la dirección por donde había caído, gruñendo.

- ¿Nos atacan? ¿Pelea?- Dijo cierto dragon slayer - ¡YO QUIERO!

Natsu se olvidó de la lucha que estaba viendo y se fue detrás de la pantera con Happy, seguido por unos cuantos del gremio, sentían curiosidad y quería proteger el gremio si es que en verdad era atacado.

**…**

Gray Fullbuster se debatía entre seguir embobado con el combate o ir a pelear. Era un mar de contradicciones, estaba entusiasmado con lo que veía pero le encantaba luchar.

- ¡GRRRRUUUUUU…!-

Un gruñido feroz que resonó por toda Magnolia le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo decidirse por ir hacia allí. Cuando llegó al lugar, no podía creerse el panorama, Natsu y Erza estaban enfrentándose e intentando parar a la criatura que rugía. Panther Lily estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando volver a ponerse en pie y ayudar. Happy lloraba y daba vueltas por la zona, desvariando. Elfman estaba noqueado contra la pared de una casa con una herida que le sangraba de la cabeza, a su lado, Wendy estaba curándolo. Cana se preparaba para atacar. Mientras los otros miembros del gremio que también habían ido, observaban como estatuas.

**…**

-¡DEJADLE, NO LE HAGAIS DAÑO!-

- ¿Lily estás loco? Está fuera de sí, está transformándose, hay que detenerle antes de que mate a alguien.-

- Erza tiene razón, Lily, mira como te ha dejado y casi mata a Elf.-

-¡NO!- Dijo el gato en su forma pequeña, ya no le quedaban fuerza- Sólo está dolido. Dejar que se calme. Yo me ocupo, dejadle.-

Al joven guerrero de Edolas no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar pero su hermano de armas estaba convirtiéndose en dragón, los del gremio sólo conseguían aumentar el problema y hacer que se transformara más rápido.

- Por favor, iros, yo…-

Ya no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente.

El dragón se soltó del agarre de sus compañeros y se lanzó hacia el caído.

-¡NO LO HAGAS REDFOX! ¡NOOO…!-

_*Bom bomm, bom bomm, bom, bomm…* (latidos)_

**…**

Levy tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo en su interior le dijo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y nada bueno. Bajó la guardia una milésima de segundo que causó que un puño de agua le diera en un costado. Juvia tomó ventaja y siguió golpeando a la maga que enseguida volvió a estar a la par. La batalla iba aumentando en crueldad, ninguna se detenía, los golpes físicos suplían la magia que se les estaba agotando y cuando ambas se iban a dar el golpe de gracia…

-¡PARAD AHORA MISMO TODOS MALDITOS PEQUEÑAJOS!-

Una fantasmal y gigantesca figura cubrió la ciudad.

**Continuará…**

**02. Perder el control.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS PERSONALES<span>**

Siento la espera por este capítulo nuevo, debido a temas de salud de familiares en estos últimos días, he tenido poco tiempo para poder revisarlo y subirlo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y os parezca que ha merecido la pena la tardanza.

Feliz Navidad a todos.

**OTRAS NOTAS y AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Me ha sorprendido gratamemente la buena acogida del fic y todos los comentarios recibidos y que lo hayáis recomendado, me alegra que os guste y espero que continúe así.

Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida. Ya que soy mi propia Beta Reader, es decir no tengo, si veis fallos o cualquier cosa decirme e intentaré arreglarlo.

Mil gracias a lo que leéis, seguís y/o ponéis en favorito esta historia. Y como no, muchísimas gracias por los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, especialmente a:

· **Crazy:** Gracias :D, ya tienes la continuación y espero te siga gustando.

· **Gajeel GiHi**: ¿Te lo recomendaron? Me alegra y más si te gustó, ya me dirás que te parece el nuevo capítulo. Gracias.

· **Jacod Black Auuu**: Aquí tienes la reacción que no es precisamente muy buena XD. Gracias.

· **Enamorada de Ga**: Me alegra que te guste. Mi pareja favorita también es la de Gajeel y Levy, ¿a qué no se nota? Jajaja… Adoro la personalidad fuerte y con carácter de Gajeel, creo que contrata bien con la de Levy. Aunque en la historia no sean tan opuestos sus caracteres. Gracias.

· Diane Redfox: Gracias por seguirme y animarme con tus comentarios. Perdona el retraso en responder.

· Asia12: También gracias por tus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo.

· tentenxneji4ever: Graciasss… ya lo tienes para leerlo y perdona por no subirlo antes.

· Chiaki Kawashima: Me alegra y graciassss…

· **Love Xoxoxoxo**: Pues aquí la tiene. Gracias.

· **Kat Muuuu**: No por favor jaja.., aquí tienes y gracias.

· **Anonima 3**: De momento la sigo y ya me dirás. Gracias.

· **Feno LoKe**: Aquí tienes la continuación, me has dado miedin con la orden XP (es broma). Gracias.

· **Miu-na**: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente. Gracias.

· **Eliza-Chan**: Siento la demora. Gracias.

· **Blossom 3**: Mi pareja favorita también es esa :D Espero te siga gustando y me digas. Gracias.

· **Carla S. Cld**: Y espero que continúe mejorando. Me alegra que te lo parezca. Gracias.

· **Linda Kurosaki**: Para no tenerte más en suspenso, subido. Lo de épico me ha emocionado. Gracias.

· **Jerza Fernndez**: Ya daré la explicación a la nueva actitud. Me alegra que te encante y espero que siga así. Gracias.

· **Maestra Tigeresa**: En parte esa era la idea ;D jeje… Me alegra saber que emociona. Gracias.

· **Alice CAME**: Pues doble gracias por comentar y recomendar. Me das una enorme alegría sabiendo que te gustó tanto como para recomendarlo. Ya me dirás que te parece la continuación. Me has emocionado.

· **Enana Redfox**: Nada de muertes, disfrutar que para eso esta jeje… o eso espero, aquí tienes. Gracias.

**Creo que no me he olvidado de ningún comentario, disculpar si es así. Ya que os habéis molestado en comentarme, lo mínimo era responderos a todos. Me ha emocionado el seguimiento general de la historia muchísimas gracias a todos los que os pasáis.**

**Felices fiestas y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. 03 Corazón de Dragón

**Último capítulo del 2014, os deseo que paséis una maravillosa Nochevieja y un Año Nuevo cargado de dicha en todos los aspectos de la vida. ¡Feliz 2015!**

*****Notas al final del capítulo.^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>****: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>**

_Dos batallas dan lugar en Magnolia entre los de Fairy Tail. Por un lado el enfrentamiento entre Juvia y Levy, por otro, Gajeel deja salir su Dragón, perdiendo el control y nadie parece poder pararle. Mientras una figura aparece intentando detener todo._

**"-¡DEJADLE, NO LE HAGÁIS DAÑO!-**

**- ¿Lily estás loco? Está fuera de sí, está transformándose, hay que detenerle antes de que mate a alguien.-**

**- Erza tiene razón, Lily, mira como te ha dejado y casi mata a Elf.-**

**-¡NO!- Dijo el gato en su forma pequeña, ya no le quedaban fuerza- Sólo está dolido. Dejar que se calme. Yo me ocupo, dejadle.-**

**Al joven guerrero de Edolas no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar pero su hermano de armas estaba convirtiéndose en dragón, los del gremio sólo conseguían aumentar el problema y hacer que se transformara más rápido.**

**- Por favor, iros, yo…- **

**Ya no aguantó más y cayó inconsciente.**

**El dragón se soltó del agarre de sus compañeros y se lanzó hacia el caído.**

**-¡NO LO HAGAS REDFOX! ¡NOOO…!-**

**_*Bom bomm, bom bomm, bom, bomm…* _****_(latidos)_**

**…**

**Levy tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo en su interior le dijo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y nada bueno. Bajó la guardia una milésima de segundo que causó que un puño de agua le diera en un costado. Juvia tomó ventaja y siguió golpeando a la maga que enseguida volvió a estar a la par. La batalla iba aumentando en crueldad, ninguna se detenía, los golpes físicos suplían la magia que se les estaba agotando y cuando ambas se iban a dar el golpe de gracia…**

**-¡PARAD AHORA MISMO TODOS MALDITOS PEQUEÑAJOS!-**

**Una fantasmal y gigantesca figura cubrió la ciudad."**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 03: EL CORAZÓN DE UN DRAGÓN.**

Makarov estaba muy cabreado por la que habían liado sus "hijos" en su ausencia, se marchó a una reunión con los otros maestros de Gremios y cuando volvió se encontró con todo el percal. En la puerta del Gremio estaban las dos peliazules enfrascadas en una batalla que estaba causando estragos en su entorno, lo más calmadamente que pudo se acercó al grupo que estaba contemplando todo. Se dirigió directamente a la que consideraba una de las dos más razonables de Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, la otra estaba ahora mismo luchando y eso no es que dijera mucho a su favor.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que sucede? –

-¡Ah, Maestro!- Se sorprendió - ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto?-

- Me dio miedo dejaros solos,- miró a las luchadoras – y creo que no andaba equivocado. Dime ahora mismo que ha pasado.-

La rubia dudó durante un breve momento pero en el fondo sabía que el único que podía parar a esas dos era el Maestro. Había sido una suerte que volviera. Suspiró y resumió los sucesos, lo mejor que pudo.

- …Y eso es todo lo que sé, Maestro.-

- Muy bien, pues esto va a terminar ahora…-

-¿¡MAESTROOOO MAKAROV!?- Una exaltada exceed apareció- Menos mal que ha regresado, tenemos problemas.-

- Charle pensaba ocuparme justo ahora de ello- Se preparó para gritar su orden – ¡McGarden, Lockser pa…-

- Maestro, se equivoca, el otro problema es más grave. Hay que detenerle antes que alguien muera. No sabemos qué hacer-

El viejo se giró mirando a la gata, lo cual la puso aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Gajeel!-

-¿Sí, y…?-

- Está volviéndose un dragón-

Abrió los ojos con angustia antes esta declaración. Rápidamente usó su magia 'Titán' para aumentar su figura y ser visto desde cualquier parte de la ciudad.

**-¡PARAD AHORA MISMO MALDITOS CRÍOS!-**

Respaldó su orden con un aura que no daba opción a replicarle y paralizaba instantáneamente.

**Horas después...**

Makarov Dreyar hacía mucho que no estaba tan molesto y menos con sus propios hijos. Esto sobrepasaba sus típicas travesuras en las que destrozaban todo y arruinaban al Gremio con el pago de los estropicios. Se sentía defraudado, especialmente con la pequeña maga a la que consideraba principal causante de todo el embrollo. Siempre la tuvo en alta estima y pensó que con lo lista que era no haría cosas como esas. Cuando vio el estado del moreno, le dio pena, sabía lo que le pasaba y también quien lo causó.

Llevaba mucho rato callado con el ceño fruncido y muy pensativo, paseando de un lado para otro de la barra de bar. Sus hijos estaban esparcidos por el Gremio, unos sentados, otros de pie, tranquilos. Nadie hablaba, ninguno peleaba y todos le miraban. De repente, alguien rompió el silencio.

- ¿¡Viejo, cómo está el hierritos!? – Natsu habló en nombre de muchos sin proponérselo – Se recuperará, ¿verdad?-

El canoso paró y salió de sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé, Natsu. He hecho llamar a Porlyusica para que lo examine, Wendy y Juvia están con ella.-

- ¿Qué le sucede? – Esta vez fue el turno de Gray – Nunca le había visto así.-

-…-

- ¿Maestro?-

Otro silencio continuó.

- Usted sabe algo Maestro. Cuéntenoslo- No era pregunta si no afirmación de la pelirroja.

- 'Corazón roto de Dragón'-

-¡¿Eh, y qué es eso?!-

No se escuchó ni un solo respiro, el gremio quería enterarse por qué el otro estaba como estaba. Cuando parecía que el mago hablaría dos figuras aparecieron en el Gran Salón, Wendy fue con sus compañeros, tenía mala cara. Porlyusica le llamó aparte, ambos se metieron en la despensa y cerraron para hablar sin ser molestados ante las atentas miradas de los demás.

**…**

**POV Gajeel.**

_-…oso… mocos… -_

_"Oigo una voz"_

_- ¡Mocoso despierta!-_

_"No quiero despertar, me duele."_

_-¡MALDITO MOCOSO PROBLEMÁTICO, DESPIERTA!-_

_"¿Me llaman? ¿Quién se atreve a insultarme?"_

_- ¡Pequeño mocoso, contrólate de una vez!-_

_"Esa voz, ¿Metallica? No puede ser"_

_- Por fin me escuchas. Sí, soy yo mocoso-_

_"No te veo, ¿dónde estás?"_

_- Aquí, contigo, nunca te dejé. ¿No me percibes? Concéntrate"_

_"¡Mentira, me abandonaste!"_

_- No, muchacho, siempre he estado dentro tuyo. Jamás te dejé-_

_"¡MENTIRA!"_

_-Relajarte, enfría tus sentimientos, se uno con tu entorno, percibe tu metabolismo, entra en tu corazón… Concéntrate-_

Me voy calmando poco a poco, haciendo caso de lo aconsejado y poco a poco llego… *bom… bommm… bommm bommm*. Escucho latidos fuertes que van a la par de los míos. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta.

_"Era cierto, estás aquí conmigo"_

_- Te lo he dicho hijo, no te abandoné-_

_"Entonces, ¿por qué te has ocultado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué entraste dentro de mi corazón? ¡¿Por qué?!"_

_-…-_

_"CONTESTA MALDITA SEA METALLICA."- lloré como cuando era pequeño- "Merezco una explicación por… favor… padre"_

Noté el cambio en sus latidos, parecía una melodía muy triste.

_- Lo siento hijo… yo sólo buscaba protegerte- _

_"¿A qué te refieres?"_

_- Dragonheart, no quería que te pasara lo que a Acnologia –_

_"¿Qué significa eso?"_

_**Fin POV Gajeel (temporalmente)**_

**…**

- Gajeel por favor, despierta, – lágrimas caían de la chica – no me dejes sola. Te necesito-

Un moreno comatoso permanecía en estado comatoso en la enfermería, inducido a ello por la Vieja Porlyusica, era la única solución que les quedó. El lado animal del chico estaba fuera de control y no atendía a razones. El maestro consiguió paralizarlo un rato con su magia pero acabó volviendo a descontrolarse y gracias a la aparición de la mujer le pudieron detener sin dañarlo.

- Eres muy fuerte, puedes sobreponerte a esto, Juvia necesita que regreses-

La chica de melena azulada estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba el joven, llorando y sin soltarle la mano. Su apariencia había cambiado ligeramente, la piel del dragon slayer estaba llena de escamas de metal, su cara tenía rasgos del animal al que daba título, sus manos tenían un parecido a garras, sus ojos que ahora permanecían cerrados, eran un océano negro.

- Por favor, despierta, si lo haces, Juvia promete que se marchará contigo de este gremio, – una punzada de dolor se le clavó en el corazón. Dejaría a Gray, estaba dispuesta, si así salvaba a su amigo. – Nos iremos lejos, donde esa bruja de la escritura no te haga más daño, y empezaremos de nuevo. Juvia te lo jura-

Ya no pudo reprimirse más, viendo el estado de su compañero, el llanto salió sin control. Acercó la mano del chico, para agarrarla con las suyas y apoyar su cabeza encima para intentar calmarse y que nadie la viera.

Oyó un pequeño ruido y algo se poso en su coronilla. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién era, allí, encima de la cama, con vendajes que cubrían partes de su cuerpo, se encontraba él. El pequeño exceed que no se separaba del chico.

- Juvia no te preocupes, sabes que este cabeza tuerca es fuerte, saldrá de esta-

-¿Lily?- Parecía que por la sorpresa había parado de llorar.

El gato aprovechó la mano que tenía en la cabeza de la chica para acercarla a su pequeño torso y abrazarla protectoramente.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Venga, cálmate-

- Uahhhhhhhh… ¿qué le pasa Lily? ¿QUÉ LE PASA? Uahhhhh…-

**…**

Levy se encontraba escondida en una esquina del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, observando en la oscuridad, no quería ser descubierta. Se sentía inquieta por el moreno, nunca pensó que le afectaría de tal manera su cambio de estilo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sabía que llegados a ese punto tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias, buenas o malas. Y aún, después de todo lo sucedido, le anhelaba y deseaba. Estaba decidida a hacerlo suyo pero antes le ayudaría a salir de esta, ya que como le había reclamado Porlyusika, la causante fue ella y se lo debía.

**FLASHBACK: Unas horas antes:**

_En una habitación del gremio estaban dos mujeres, una curando a la otra._

- ¡Mocosa insensata cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer tal locura! – la gritó - ¡Usar eso…!

- ¡No me grites vieja! –

La cortó, por ello se llevó un capón en plena cabeza.

- ¡Ouchhh… que duele v… Porlyusika!

Su furiosa mirada, heló la sangre de Levy.

- No me dejó alternativa, alguien como mi yo anterior era incapaz de dar algún paso o hacer que se fijara en ella. Ahora, sin embargo, tengo la seguridad necesaria para conseguir lo que me proponga y usar mi poder al máximo.-

La anciana la miró con pena.

- ¿Pero a qué coste niña? Sabes que todo tiene un precio. Y mira los efectos que has causado.-

- Esto no estaba previsto pero lo arreglaré – Dijo muy decidida – Cuando despierte, me acercaré y lo conquistaré. –

- Si alguna vez despierta, querrás decir, y si lo hace, quizás no sea el mismo-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- …-

-¡ Vieja contesta!- Agarró a la mujer de su túnica de manera amenazadora. - ¡Habla!

La maga se soltó fácilmente y moviendo su bastón golpeó a la otra que cayó al suelo.

-No me trates así mocosa, no quieres verme cabreada, te lo garantizo. –

En el suelo dejando de lado su orgullo a duras penas, Levy agachó la cabeza para que su pelo le tapara la cara y no se viera su expresión.

- Por favor Porlyusica, dime lo que sepas. –

- Eso está mejor niña, te lo diré aunque no te va a gustar- La ayudó a levantarse – ¿Sabes lo que es el Síndrome del Dragonheart?

- No-

- Los Dragon Slayers son seres poderosos, temperamentales, orgullosos, pero si hay una faceta suya que destaca es la de sensibles.

"¿Gajeel sensible? Siii... seguuurooo" – se sorprendió.

- Seguro que piensas que eso no puede ser pero lo es. Por fuera, al igual que los dragones, muestras una coraza sin puntos débiles, fingen incluso indiferencia y enmascaran sus sentimientos para intentar que nadie se adentré en sus corazones, por esto mismo. No pueden mostrar su mayor cualidad porque a la vez es su mayor debilidad.-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Los dragones, son seres que no abren sus corazones a cualquiera pero cuando lo hacen, harían cualquier cosa por quienes aprecia. Lo peor es cuando aman, cuando encuentran a la persona que consideran su media naranja, le entregan su corazón, y da lo mismo si no quieren ceder al sentimiento, se vuelven esclavos de el de por vida pues sólo aman una vez. Si aquel que quieren, le hace daño, esa sensibilidad innata hace que se le rompa el corazón y como protección se encierran en lo más hondo de ellos mismos, dejando fluir al animal que sólo piensa en destruir para acabar con el dolor. Se metamorfosean como le ha pasado a Gajeel y si no se recuperan pronto, van cambiando más, transformándose en un Dragón sin rastro de humanidad, sumergidos en tinieblas y que harán cenizas todo a su paso, erradicando la vida y perdiéndose a ellos mismos-

- No puede ser, si ha sufrido mucho y nunca le había pasado.–

- Antes bloqueaba a todos, tenía encerrados sus sentimientos pero cuando entro en Fairy Tail, se contagió del espíritu del Gremio, fue abriéndose a los demás y con ello dejó que alguien le calara hondo. Se enamoró profundamente. –

- Eso es imposible-

- Tienes las pruebas delante. Muchacha, por lo que me han dicho, le partiste el corazón que tan pulcramente te entregó-

- ¡No, no podría fijarse en mí!- Estaba exaltada - ¡Venga ya, si era una mojigata insufrible!

- Quizás, sólo tú te veías así.-

Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

- ¿Y cómo puedo salvarlo?-

- No lo sé muchacha. Hasta ahora nadie regresó una vez comenzó la mutación. No sé de nadie que lo haya revertido aunque tampoco conozco muchos casos.-

- Pues yo le traeré de vuelta. Él me ha dado su corazón, ¿no? Pues no le permito que me deje, voy a reconstruirlo y será mío completamente.-

La anciana maga sonrió satisfecha por la resolución de la chica pero aun tenían otro problema que arreglar y lo quisiera o no la otra, haría lo que hiciera falta para que nadie muriera. Ella era una sanadora y en eso consistía su misión.

**FIN FLASHBACK: Unas horas antes.**

**Continuará…**

**03. El Corazón de un Dragón.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTAS PERSONALES y AGRADECIMIENTOS<span>**

Gracias a todos por el seguimiento del fic, estoy muy emocionada y cuesta creer que tanto os haya gustado como para ir recomendároslos unos a otros. Me alegra enormemente que os guste y me deis opiniones al respecto. Todas ellas: ideas, críticas y peticiones son tomadas en consideración.

Varios me habéis pedido que cuente los meses que desapareció Levy, lo haré, no os preocupéis, pero hay otras cosas que van antes y ayudan a comprender eso. A su debido momento todo será explicado.

Repito como siempre, no tengo Beta Raider por lo que si veis fallos del tipo que sean decírmelo e intentaré no volver a cometerlos

Mil gracias a lo leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito y/o comentáis. Especialmente a estos últimos, con vuestros comentarios me sacáis muchas sonrisas y animáis a escribir (chantaje emocional XD).

**_CONTESTANDO_****:**

· **Diane Redfox: **Pues aquí se resuelve algunas de tus dudas. Muchas gracias por acompañarme y animarme desde el principio. Aprecio mucho el apoyo que me das y disculpa que no te contestara por privado a tu anterior comentario.

· **Jbadillodavila**: Todo cambio tiene su explicación. Gracias.

· **Enana RedFox: **No te hago esperar más y como dicen: "lo bueno en frasco pequeño va", ¿no? ;P Gracias.

· **Gajeel Hihi: **Agradece a esa persona de mi parte y por supuesto gracias a ti también. Me subís los colores, me falta para ser buena escritora como dices, pero disfruto y espero ir mejorando para conseguirlo jaja.

· **Feno Loke: **¿Complejo de sargento? Jajaja… Pues aquí tienes, disfrutarlo. Gracias.

· **Enamorada de Ga: **Es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Fairy Tail, pobre la que le ha caído, mi loca mente está haciendole sufrir. Es una obsesión buena no te preocupes ;D , Levy tendrá que solucionar la que ha liado. Gracias.

· **Miu-na: **Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo jaja... Sorry, soy mala, aunque no a posta es que no puedo adelantar nada hasta entonces. Gracias.

· **Kat Muuuu: **Subido está pero ya ves lo que pasa con Gajeel. Gracias.

· **Jerza Fernandez:** Eso ya lo verás pero digamos… no, mejor me callo. Prefiero que lo leáis y no haceros spoilers. Gracias.

· **Blossom 3: **No te sabría decir concretamente, la historia la tengo en la cabeza de principio a fin y sé como quiero que vaya, falta escribirla. El problema es que cuando plasmo las ideas por escrito, cobran vida, algunas evolucionan, otras sufren leves cambios, la historia lleva su propio ritmo. Así que algunas veces lo que voy a contar en un capítulo, debido a lo largo que es, acaba siendo dos o tres. Otras veces sin embargo se me queda en la mitad de lo que pienso. Sólo te puedo decir que de momento no va ni por la mitad. Gracias.

· **Eliza-Chan: **Intento subir al menos uno a la semana pero prefiero no deciros fechas porque nunca se sabe si se podrá. Hay veces que por causas mayores, ajenas a una misma, se retrasa y sienta peor si te han dado fecha. Pero no te preocupes, la seguiré. Gracias por el interés.

· **Jacod Black Auuu**: Algo de tu sugerencia tenía pensado como habrás visto. ¿Lees mentes? O.O jajaja… Gracias

· **Maestra Tigeresa: **Espero seguir emocionándote. Gracias.

· **Love Xoxoxoxo: ^/^ **Es imaginarte en forma de rayo y me veo reflejada cuando ando a la expectativa de que salga algo que me emociona. Gracias.

· **Carla S. Cld:** Siempre tomo en cuenta vuestras opiniones, es importante leer las críticas y consejos para evolucionar y mejorar. Respecto a lo de la primera persona, si lo tenía pensado pero para determinadas ocasiones como verás en este capítulo. Este tipo de narración es más complicada de llevar, si se abusa o no se hace bien, puede ser contraproducente y llegar a ralentizar, incluso aburrir por ello. Creo que hay veces que es bueno, como dices, para conocer mejor los sentimientos pero también pienso que la historia misma te lo pide cuando es necesario. Espero tu sincera opinión de cómo ha quedado el fragmento que hay en este capi en primera persona y cualquier otra cosa que pienses vendría bien de escucharla o en este caso leerla. Me encanta que os involucréis y me hagáis replantearme las ideas. Gracias.

· **Miss Claus: **Me alegra que te animaras y espero que no sea la última vez. Gracias.

· **korra Air: **La historia continuará y tendrá su fin no te preocupes ;) Gracias.

· **Eterna Enamorada: **Pues aquí tienes más de todo eso. Gracias.

· **Michael Piece: **Los malentendidos que tiene el amor. Quizás es demasiado intensa, quien sabe (bueno yo lo sé pero prefiero que lo leas). Gracias.

· **Annima: **Muchas gracias por la felicitación. Que pases buen año nuevo y te llene de alegrías con los tuyos.

· **Linda Kurosaki: **Cuidado con los arrancars que son peores que los hollows y quiero que sigas pudiéndome dar tu opinión. Sabes sacarme los colores con lo de Brutal. Gracias.

· **Alice CAME: **Gracias, gracias y gracias. Eres mi alarma personal jaja… (es bromita). Agradezco tus esfuerzos por hacer llegar la historia y desde luego me emociona y anima tus palabras.

· **Le Twine: **Tienes un don de palabra tu también ^/^ Me ha emocionado saber en la alta estima que me tenéis como escritora a pesar de mis fallas. Eso me anima y entusiasma, y desde luego seguiré adelante. Muchas gracias.

· **Julissa: **Tu espera va a ser corta. Gracias.

· **Ellie Dark: **No quiero que llores, aquí tienes. Gracias.

· **Kaata: **Unos de mis manganimes favoritos. Gracias.

· **Nene-san: **Le va a costar volver. Ya somos dos jaja… Gracias.

· **Angela Dragneel: **Jajajaja… no, veras como se recupera, darle tiempo. Al fin y acabo Levy ya tienes las miras puestas en otro, no querrá que le haga sufrir al igual que con Gajeel, ¿verdad? Gracias a los dos.

· **Metalicana: **Te apoyo en eso jaja. Gracias.

· **Tokio Girl: **Eso lo verás pronto pero aún no. Es bonito conservar algunos misterios un tiempo. Gracias.

· **Dragon Igneel**: Eso saldrá más adelante, explicando todo, pero a su debido momento. Gracias.

· **Marshall Lee: **Bueno, ya veremos. No adelanto, pero los próximos acontecimientos, seguro te gustan. Gracias.


	5. 04 Borrón y cuenta nueva

*****Notas al final del capítulo.^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>****: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>**

_Tras las peleas internas del Gremio, Levy sabe por qué está descontrolado el Dragon Slayer y más decidida que nunca va a por él._

**"- Los Dragon Slayers son seres poderosos, temperamentales, orgullosos, pero si hay una faceta suya que destaca es la de sensibles.**

**'¿Gajeel sensible?' – se sorprendió.**

**- Seguro que piensas que eso no puede ser pero lo es. Por fuera, al igual que los dragones, muestras una coraza sin puntos débiles, fingen incluso indiferencia y enmascaran sus sentimientos para intentar que nadie entre dentro de sus corazones, por esto mismo. No pueden mostrar su mayor cualidad porque a la vez es su mayor debilidad.-**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Los dragones, son seres que no abren sus corazones a cualquiera pero cuando lo hacen, harían cualquier cosa por quienes aprecia. Lo peor es cuando aman, cuando encuentran a la persona que consideran su media naranja, le entregan su corazón, y da lo mismo si no quieren ceder al sentimiento, se vuelven esclavos de el de por vida pues sólo aman una vez. Si aquel que quieren, le hace daño, esa sensibilidad innata hace que se le rompa el corazón y como protección se encierran en lo más hondo de ellos mismos, dejando fluir al animal que sólo piensa en destruir para acabar con el dolor. Se metamorfosean como le ha pasado a Gajeel y si no se recuperan pronto, va cambiando más, transformándose en un Dragón sin rastro de humanidad, sumergido en tinieblas y que hará cenizas todo a su paso. Perdiéndose a sí mismo-**

**- No puede ser, si ha sufrido mucho y nunca le había pasado –**

**- Antes bloqueaba a todos, tenía encerrados sus sentimientos pero cuando entro en Fairy Tail, fue abriéndose a los demás y con ello dejó que alguien le calara hondo. Se enamoró. –**

**- Eso es imposible-**

**- Tienes las pruebas delante. Muchacha por lo que me han dicho, le partiste el corazón que te entregó-**

**- ¡No, no podría fijarse en mí!- Estaba exaltada - ¡Venga ya, si era una mojigata insufrible! **

**- Quizás, sólo tú, te veías así.-**

**Permanecieron un rato en silencio.**

**- ¿Y cómo puedo salvarle?-**

**- No lo sé muchacha. Hasta ahora nadie regresó una vez comenzó la mutación.-**

**- Pues yo le traeré de vuelta. Él me ha dado su corazón, ¿no? Pues no le permito que me deje, voy a reconstruirlo y será mío completamente.-**

**La anciana maga sonrió satisfecha por la resolución de la chica pero aun tenían otro problema que arreglar y lo quisiera o no la otra, haría lo que hiciera falta para que nadie muriera. Ella era una sanadora y era su misión."**

**…**

**CAPÍTULO 04: BORRÓN Y CUENTA NUEVA.**

Desde su escondite Levy vio salir al exceed, aun seguía dentro Juvia, no la dejaría acercarse y no tenían tiempo ni ganas para otra pelea. Tenía que sacarla de alguna manera, se le ocurrió una cosa, pero no estaba segura de conseguir su ayuda.

- ¡Lily!- Llamó al otro que se retiraba por el pasillo.-

Pareció no haberla oído, así que repitió.

-¡LILY!-

Esta vez, paró en seco.

- Tienes mucho valor para aparecer, ¿qué evitaría que te matara ahora mismo Levy?-

- No me hables así pantera, no te atrevas.- Recapituló, le necesitaba, no podía dejar salir su orgullo.- Quiero ayudarle.-

- Si fueras la de antes te creería pero…- agachó triste la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirarla directamente a los ojos. - … no dejaré que le hieras más. Has sido muy cruel incluso para ser una venganza.-

- No lo fue.-

- No es un juguete, ni un capricho-

- Ya lo sé-

Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, intentando analizarla, saber si estaba jugando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó casi más para sí mismo que para la otra – Ojalá te pudiera creer.

La chica se acercó hacía él, sin desviar la mirada, se agachó para estar a la misma altura, cogió la negra zarpita y la puso encima de su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón.

- Escúchame bien Lily, amo a ese Dragón y no pienso dejarle a su suerte. Deseo tu ayuda para poder acercarme y arreglar las cosas pero si no me la das, me las arreglaré, no te voy a suplicar.-

El ritmo de los latidos confirmaba lo que decía. Sonrió sin que la otra lo notara, en el fondo la vieja Levy estaba ahí dentro, más orgullosa pero era ella.

- Está bien, te echaré una mano.-

- Entonces te voy a explicar lo que hacer…-

-PERO y esto que quede claro chica… Pero como se te ocurra hacerle más daño, te haré pedacitos y se los daré de comer a las fieras. ¿Entendido?-

_"__No amenaces bicho"- _Pensó aunque no en alto, al fin y acabo le necesitaba, y aunque no lo admitiera, admiraba la lealtad que tenía hacia el moreno.- OK, entendido. ¿Podemos continuar?-

- Si-

- Pues entra ahí y saca a esa de ahí-

-¿Ese es tu plan?-

-Sí-

- Da asco, ¿el cambió te volvió tonta?- Se cruzó de brazos, riéndose.

_"__Recuerda que le necesitas, ignora las sandeces, no lo mates"-_ se decía. Cerró los ojos, mantuvo a raya sus impulsos asesinos, tragó saliva mientras se lo repetía.

- Jajaja… tu cara es un poema.- Abrió los ojos mirándole mal.- Vale, voy jajaja...-

Panther Lily entró nuevamente por la puerta, nada más cruzar el umbral, vio a su amigo comatoso sin intención de despertar y su expresión cambió, ya no estaba socarrón, la tristeza le embargó. Esperaba no estar equivocándose ayudando a la otra. Centró su vista en la peliazul que dormitaba.

- Juvia, – la llamó despertándola, - llevas muchas horas aquí y estás herida, necesitas descansar. Si Gajeel despierta se cabreará, sabes que se preocupa.-

- Estoy bien Lily-san, Juvia no le dejará sólo.-

- No lo estás, has llorado mucho, mirarte, parece que te vayas a desmayar en cualquier momento. Vete a casa, ducharte, come algo y descansa. Yo me quedaré con él y no dejaré que le pase nada como amigo y compañero suyo.-

- Pero…-

- Sin peros, vete, yo le cuido o acaso no te fías de mí-

Le miró, no quería irse, pero sabía que el otro era de confianza, así que a regañadientes, se levantó.

- Está bien Lily-san, confío en ti, Juvia se duchará y volverá, pero no tardaré. Le dejo a su cuidado-

- Descansa- La acompañó a la puerta para que se fuera. – No te preocupes por él, descansa, estará bien _"o eso espero"_.-

…

Levy la vio marchar y se acercó a la puerta donde abrió el gato, entró, impactándola en un principio el estado del otro. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la camilla, hipnotizada, le costaba ver tan indefenso al orgulloso guerrero. Ni cuenta se dio de las escamas y rasgos distintos del chico, a sus ojos era simplemente Gajeel, su Gajeel.

- No hagas que me arrepienta Levy- le advirtió antes de salir y dejarlo a solas.

- Descuida-

Pasaron unos minutos, el silencio reinó en la habitación, solo resonaban dos respiraciones.

- Redfox, yo…- tragó saliva,- no pretendía hacerte sufrir. Si me oyes, vuelve, ven a mí. –

El otro no movió ni un musculo.

- Me entregaste tu corazón sin decírmelo, te lo dañé sin querer, despierta y solucionemos la que hemos liado los dos.- Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, resbalando por su mentor y cayendo en el pecho del otro.- Te amo Gajeel Redfox, despierta.-

Se volvió pensando que no conseguiría nada sin percatarse de que la respiración del otro se había acelerado, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

Un impulso la hizo acercarse nuevamente y besarle apasionadamente, intentar transmitirle sus sentimientos con ese roce. No pensó, actuó.

**…**

**_POV Gajeel._**

_- Te están llamando muchacho.-_

_"__¿Quién?"_

_- Tus amigos, tu familia, tu chica.-_

_"__Es imposible, nadie me quiere. No merezco que nadie lo haga"_

_-Esto no es digno de ti muchacho. Ten confianza. Es cierto que fuiste por el mal camino, pero encaminaste tu vida y ganaste el aprecio, respeto y cariño de tus compañeros-_

_"__Les hice daño"_

_- Eso fue en el pasado. Desde hace mucho has dado todo por ellos y te has ganado ser parte de su familia. El miembro gruñón de corazón amable-_

_"…"_

_- Vuelve con ellos Gajeel, hay dos chicas llorando por ti y a las damas no hay que hacerlas sufrir.-_

_"__Pero ella me rompió el corazón"_

_- No te preocupes, me ocuparé de borrar ese malestar desde aquí. Vuelve a tu hogar"_

**_FIN POV Gajeel._**

**…**

- Lo siento Lily san, a Juvia se le han olvidado las llaves de Fairy Hill aquí, no puede entrar a… ¡TÚ!-

- Juvia espera no entres…-

La ira volvió a crecer en la elemental, no se esperaba ver a la menor besando a su amigo inconsciente dentro de la habitación. El exceed intentó calmarla, no consiguiéndolo, la otra se consideraba traicionada por su amigo. Con una ráfaga de agua hirviendo lanzó al gato, haciendo que atravesara las paredes y se estampara en la puerta del Gremio, atrayendo la atención de todos otra vez.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Decían distintas personas – Ha venido de allí.-

Fueron corriendo hacia el lugar, quedándose pasmado por el panorama. La elemental hervía literalmente y la otra sencillamente la ignoraba mientras volvía a besar al moreno.

- ¡NO LE TOQUES BRUJA!-

La bajita paró, suspiró profundamente antes de dirigirse a ella.

- No quiero pelear contigo, estoy harta de ti. Déjame en paz y sigue persiguiendo al stripper, no te necesita, yo me haré cargo-

- ¿No has causado suficiente daño?- le dijo - ¿Cómo te atreves?-

Usó su poder para separarla del chico, la otra se defendió y cuando parecía que la batalla empezaría… Aparecieron el Maestro y la vieja sanadora.

-¡ALTO! ¡PARAR AHORA MISMO LAS DOS, ESTO ES LA HABITACIÓN DE UN ENFERMO, RESOLVER VUESTROS PROBLEMAS EN OTRO LADO!- Porlyusica no parecía muy contenta.

Las chicas iban a replicar cuando notaron un murmullo general de sorpresa, todos miraban hacia el fondo de la habitación, allí sentado observando a las chicas estaba un moreno. Estaba callado y tranquilo, a pesar de no haber vuelto a ser humano totalmente, no parecía fuera de control.

La primera en notarlo de ellas dos fue Juvia que se lanzó a abrazarle, a la que siguieron otros miembros que se alegraban que despertara. Makarov también se acercó y la médico con él.

- Juvia se alegra que volvieras Gajeel kun-

- Por fin despertaste Gajeel nos tenías preocupados-

Y muchas más frases de alegrías se oyeron.

- Red…fox- Abrieron paso a la maga de escritura que se acercaba, cuando llegó donde él, fue a tocarle pero una fuerte mano la atrapó a vuelo, evitándolo y sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Quién eres?- la miró con unos profundos ojos amenazantes – No me toques.

- ¿Gajeel? –

- ¿Juvia quien es esta y que hago en la enfermería?-

- Hierritos es Levy chan, ¿no te acuerdas?-

- Salamander no seas tonto, no la conozco. – Dijo concentrándose en ella.- _"¿Por qué a verla siento qué me falta una parte de mí? ¿Quién es?"_

-No, no puede ser.

**…**

-_Te dije que borraría todo lo que te doliera muchacho. Lo siento de verdad- Lamentaba lo que se había obligado a hacerle._

Un dragón protegiendo a su cachorro haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo.

**Continuará.**

**04. Borrón y cuenta nueva.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas finales.<span>**

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, la historia avanza poco a poco, complicándose cada vez más y resolviendo alguna cosilla suelta. Espero que sigáis disfrutando el fic y no me odiéis mucho por hacer sufrir a mi pobre Gajeel, aunque no va a ser el único.

El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso pero en ocasiones nos puede hacer sufrir mucho, hay que esforzarse y luchar por él, tanto para conseguirlo como para conservarlo. No sólo lo digo por el de los amantes, el cariño de amigos y familia también hay que cuidarlo. Cuando alguien te defrauda es difícil mantenerlo pero vale la pena luchar por preservarlo, valoras más lo conseguido. En este fic intento transmitir todo esto, espero conseguirlo y que lo vayáis viendo sin aburrir en el proceso.

He revisado el fic pero seguro que errores se me habrán escapado, si veis algunos decírmelo e intentaré no cometerlos nuevamente. Es lo malo de ser tu propia Beta Reader XD.

**Agradecimientos.**

Que puedo decir que no os dijera antes, nada, me alegra la aceptación y vuestros ánimos. Sois unos lectores encantadoramente maravillosos (suena a pelota pero me emocionáis). No tengo palabras para describir lo que vuestros comentarios me hacen sentir.

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis a leer, dando una oportunidad al fic, ya sea poniendo en favoritos, seguís, añadís a marcadores y/o comentáis. Estos últimos me alegráis y animáis. A parte de que leo todos los comentarios, tomando notas de vuestras sugerencias y críticas (aunque son más de lo primero que de los últimos). La historia como he dicho está en mi cabeza, todo pensado, parte escrita y si me dais ideas compatibles y que vea sirven bien, no tengo problemas en usarlas (algunos parece que me leéis la mente jajaja).

Agradecimientos comentaristas:

· **Diane Redfox**: Demasiados libros leídos, películas vistas y series. No se si mi locura literaria será buena pero se intenta jajaja… Por cierto, me gusta tu fic y estoy deseando seguí leyendo, lo que me pude reír. Muchas gracias

· **Jbadillodavila**: Me alegra. Muchas gracias.

· **korra Air**: Bueno la historia estaba rodando por mi cabeza y tenía que escribirla. Si no os hubiera gustado, seguramente hubiese seguido escribiéndola pero para conservarla para mí. Cómo veo que disfrutáis con ella la comparto, me alegra enormemente saberlo. Y por favor nada de padecimiento, disfruta que para ello está ;D. Gracias.

· **Julissa**: Pues te subo otro para que continúes. Gracias.

· **Annima**: A ti por leer y comentar. Aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias.

· **Kat Muuuu**: No será el único. Es lo malo de amar. Gracias.

· **Nene-san: **Y a mí. Veremos cómo va la cosa. Graciass…

· **Eterna enamorada**: Menudo halago me has soltado (* muackkkkk…*). Muchas gracias.

· **Enana Redfox**: Eso me alegra un montón, espero continuar causándoos esas ganas de no parar de leer. Gracias.

· **Feno Loke**: ¡Hay! A sus ordenes señor jajaja… (perdona, te lo tomes muy en serio, bromeaba XP). Muchas gracias.

· **Miss Claus**: Creo que es más bien al revés, sin vuestros comentarios la historia no me daría tanta alegría. Gracias.

· **Jerza Fernandez**: Me alegra leer que vas a seguirlo y que te gustó. Gracias.

· **Maestra Tigeresa**: Pues no veas lo contenta que me pone lo que me dices. Graciasss…

· **Ellie Dark**: No me llores, sólo se puede llorar de alegría, ea ea… Que mira que aún queda partes durillas. Gracias.

· **Jacod Black Auuu**: Jajaja… que pena que te hiciera sufrir Bella. Gracias ;D

· **Michael Piece**: Eso intento, si notáis eso es que voy por buen camino. Gracias.

· **Love Xoxoxoxo**: Mi favorito es Gajeel pero Laxur anda detrás. Adoro sus personalidades duras, frías pero con buen corazón que intentan no mostrar. Gracias.

· **Linda Kurosaki**: Sin pelos en la lengua, ¡Me encanta! Me gustan las personas francas. Gracias (Byakuya mi favorito de Bleach ohhh…)

· **Marshall Lee**: *roja como un tomate* Gracias.

· **Reina Lily**: Muchas gracias Reina, es un honor.

· **Kaata**: De los Gremios mágicos es de los mejores. Fuertes, alegres, poderosos, amistosos, leales, con un montón de dragon slayers y la única pega es que son un pelín destructivos. ¿A quién no le gustaría? Jajaja… Gracias.

· **Gajeel** **Gihi**: Realmente la escritora es la malvada que hace sufrir. Si te sirve de consuelo, no serás el único que lo hagas. Gracias.

· **Angela Dragneel**: Estoy contigo son el uno para el otro jajaja… Gracias.

· **Enamorada de Ga**: No será el único que sufra como verás al final del capítulo. Gracias.

· **Tokio Girl**: Lo bueno se hace esperar, ya verás. Gracias.

· **Brick Ya**: Jajajaja… Gracias :D

· **Blossom 3**: Te lo agradezco, ya iras viendo. Gracias.

· **Fire and Iron**: No te puedo decir cuan largo será porque ni yo misma lo sé pero le falta bastante para terminar o eso creo XD. Gracias.

· **Eliza-Chan**: Mil gracias a ti por leerla. No sería lo mismo sin vosotros. Gracias.

· **Alice CAME**: Eres mi alarma personal favorita, me apoyas mucho y te lo agradezco enormemente. No te preocupes que continuaré. Gracias.

· **Miu-na**: Jajaja… si lo soy, no puedo evitarlo, mi lado brujil sale algunas veces XP. Sobre la declaración, si sucediera ahora, el fic acabaría sin resolver varias incognitas pendientes. Las cosas irán más lenta, sorry, aun con eso espero que lo disfrutes. Y roces, no te preocupes, habrá bastantes, ya verás. Gracias por los deseos, también te los deseo y por comentar.

· **Dragon Igneel**: Me alegra que te guste y espero que siga haciéndolo. Ya no te hago esperar más, aquí tienes. Gracias.

· **Carla S. Cld**: Agradezco tus sugerencias y consejos, como verás he tomado una, coincidía con lo que tenía planeado para este capítulo. Siempre me alegra ver lo que te involucras e intentas ayudar, me viene bien cuando dudo entre algunas cosilla ver si alguien piensa lo mismo o cree que vendría bien otra cosa. Lo del entrenamiento conjunto me lo estoy planteando. Según vea puede que lo use. Muchas gracias.

· **Metalicana**: Pues mira lo que le has liado al pobre. Eres un dragón padre un poco sobreprotector jajajaja… (no me he podido resistir a la broma, sorry). Gracias.

· **Le Twine**: Siempre sabes como emocionarme, te agradezco la confianza, apoyo y buenos deseos. Y también deseo que este año te traiga todo lo mejor y no pierdas ese encanto como persona. Por tus comentarios y forma de expresarte se ve que tienes un don, ojalá te animaras a escribir, seguro estaría muy bien, y me encantaría leerlo. Gracias.

· **Finn the human**: Subido el nuevo capítulo, leerlo y verás. Gracias.

· **Cheese**: Es bueno saberlo. Gracias :D

· **Chik Chik**: Me alegra ^/^ . ¡Gracias!

Gracias a todos y cada uno por vuestros comentarios, espero no haberme comido ninguno, si vosotros tenéis tiempo para dejarlos, lo mínimo es contestaros. Hasta el próximo capítulo, donde habrá más líos.

Me gustaría haceros un dibujo del personaje que más votos tenga y que sea dedicado a todos los que os pasáis como muestra de mi más sincero agradecimiento. Imagino cual saldrá pero igualmente ponerme vuestro personaje favorito y el más votado os lo haré con el mayor cariño, sólo puede ser uno, chico o chica. ^^


	6. 05 Acción - Reacción

*****Notas al final del capítulo.^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AVISO<span>****: **Contiene un poco de **lime.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>****: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>**

_Después de los sucesos de capítulos anteriores, Gajeel despierta del coma pero olvidando a su Enana._

**"-¡ALTO! ¡PARAR AHORA MISMO LAS DOS, ESTO ES LA HABITACIÓN DE UN ENFERMO, RESOLVER VUESTROS PROBLEMAS EN OTRO LADO!- Porlyusica no parecía muy contenta.**

**Las chicas iban a replicar cuando notaron un murmullo general de sorpresa, todos miraban hacia el fondo de la habitación, allí sentado observando a las chicas estaba un moreno. Estaba callado y tranquilo, a pesar de no haber vuelto a ser humano totalmente, no parecía fuera de control.**

**La primera en notarlo de ellas dos fue Juvia que se lanzó a abrazarle, a la que siguieron otros miembros que se alegraban que despertara. Makarov también se acercó y la médico con él.**

**- Juvia se alegra que volvieras Gajeel kun-**

**- Por fin despertaste Gajeel nos tenías preocupados-**

**Y muchas más frases de alegrías se oyeron.**

**- Red…fox- Abrieron paso a la maga de escritura que se acercaba, cuando llegó donde él, fue a tocarle pero una fuerte mano la atrapó a vuelo, evitándolo y sorprendiéndola.**

**- ¿Quién eres?- la miró con unos profundos ojos amenazantes – No me toques.**

**- ¿Gajeel? –**

**- ¿Juvia quien es esta y que hago en la enfermería?-**

**- Hierritos es Levy chan, ¿no te acuerdas?-**

**- Salamander no seas tonto, no la conozco. – Dijo concentrándose en ella.- ****_"¿Por qué a verla siento qué me falta una parte de mí? ¿Quién es?"_**

**-No, no puede ser.**

**…**

**-****_Te dije que borraría todo lo que te doliera muchacho. Lo siento de verdad- Lamentaba lo que se había obligado a hacerle._**

**Un dragón protegiendo a su cachorro haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo."**

**_ooo G&L ooo_**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ACCIÓN –REACCIÓN.**

Nadie se esperaba que despertara olvidando a la morena, Porlyusica le revisó pero simplemente dijo que debía ser una amnesia disociativa temporal, era cuestión de tiempo que recordara a la otra, o eso esperaba. Sin embargo, Juvia estaba muy contenta, pensaba que era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir, al contrario que Levy.

Durante varios días estuvo en la enfermería recuperándose, su estado mejoró considerablemente, se notaba porque el viejo y gruñón Gajeel Redfox volvió. Estaba harto de las visitas constantes, todo el rato preguntando que_ '__qué tal estaba'_ "_¿es qué acaso no se veía o podían pasarse la información entre ellos?"_ Nunca le gustó que le atosigaran y estaban haciéndolo, _"__necesitaba su espacio"_, y sólo admitía dentro del mismo a "_TRES personas",_ _"__bueno DOS"_, no sabía porque pensó en alguien más. "_¿Se podía considerar a Lily una persona?_ Si no sería UNO", empezaba a desvariar, _"__la tontuna del Gremio le estaba contagiando". _A pesar de sus quejas y malas caras, en el fondo, estaba muy alegre, especialmente cuando cierta morena de tan mal carácter como él iba. No sabía quién era, todos le decían que se conocían y eran muy cercanos, pero él no la recordaba y parecía imposible.

- ¿Otra vez de pie? Redfox no te levantes de la cama, te lo han dicho mil veces. – La dueña de sus inquietudes entró, cortando sus pensamientos. – Vuelve a meterte.-

Una sonrisa ladeada que mostraba su colmillo, tan propia de él, apareció. - ¿Eso es una orden?-

- Tómalo como quieras pero acuéstate, eres muy grande para necesitar niñera, así que vuelve y no te comportes como un renacuajo.-

- Claro, yo no soy una E-N-A-N-A como otra, no necesito que me cuiden- Ante esa palabra ambos recibieron como un pinchazo en sus corazones.

- ¡No me llames Enana, te lo advierto y deja de quitarte las vendas! ¡MALDITA SEA,… - Levy estaba para poco aguante - … A LA CAMA!-

La miró descaradamente, sin perder su sonrisa ladeada y con una pizca de travesura - ¡Obligarme 'Enana' gihi…!-

_"__¿Quería pelea?"_ – Sonrió- _"__Estaría encantada de satisfacerlo"._

_- _Redfox no llores después- sin más le atacó.

No usó magia, simplemente movimientos rápidos, ágiles y una extraña fuerza, rara en alguien de su compresión física. El moreno se defendía, esquivando a duras penas, le había pillado por sorpresa la agresividad y poder de la maga. Cada vez le caía mejor esa chica, bajo esa apariencia adorable (le gustaba _"__lo adorable"_ aunque nunca lo reconocería públicamente, iría en contra de su imagen de tipo duro), con un estilo arrogante (_"__SEXI", _ le vino a la mente pero no le daría el gusto de decírselo), rebosaba seguridad y carácter por cada poro de su piel.

-Je… ríndete grandullón-

- ¡Gihi…!-

Aún andaba débil de los acontecimientos de días pasados. Así que en un visto y no visto, sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó consigo mismo, cayó de espaldas a la cama llevándose a la chica consigo. Los dos acabaron tendidos, uno encima del otro, el contacto los paralizó unas milésimas de segundo que a ellos se les hicieron eterna. Casi inmediatamente intentaron separarse, sentían que descargas eléctricas atravesaban sus cuerpos, no podían permanecer unidos pero no querían separarse. La Mcgarden intentó ponerse de pie, justo cuando el otro estaba por incorporándose, causando que acabaran más enredados y cayeran nuevamente. Entonces, accidentalmente, ocurrió, sus labios se tocaron, un breve roce que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno, se miraron intensamente, intentando averiguar que pensaba el otro sobre ese semibeso. Sus miradas conectaron, la corriente que sentían por sus cuerpos continuaba recorriéndoles, los centímetros que separaban sus bocas fueron desapareciendo, sus ojos se entrecerraron al toque y sus labios hambrientos se reencontraron. Él se dejó caer totalmente en la cama, usando sus brazos para pegarla más a su torso. Ella no se resistió, posó una de sus manos encima de su pecho, percibiendo los fuerte latidos del Dragon slayers, emocionándose de ser la causante; la otra mano la pasó por su pelo, ese que tanto le gustaba, recorriéndole por su larga melena azabache hasta llegar a su mejilla, casi como si lo acariciara. Sus bocas se exploraron, intensificando el contacto, las ansias y despertaron un oscuro deseo de posesión.

Levy durante ese momento noto como su vieja yo estaba intentando emerger al sentirse protegida y deseada por ese chico que la abrazaba. No pensaba, sólo se dejó, ese sentimiento que la corroía por dentro desde hace tanto tiempo la llevó a ello. La piel metálica del dragón como el acero parecía sedosa a su tacto.

Gajeel tenía la mente en blanco, se guió por su corazón, era puro instinto primario. No la reconocía pero sentía que la conocía de toda la vida, era un mar de contradicciones, en ese instante todo le dio igual, mandó a volar su parte racional y se dejó guiar por sus emociones. Metallica siempre le dijo que _'Viviera el presente, eran cuatro días y más siendo mago'_, luego pensaría y se echaría la bronca a sí mismo. La abrazó más fuerte, cuando ella le respondió al beso, sus manos se movieron solas, una se deslizó hacia su nuca, deleitándose por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar allí; mientras las otras bajaba un palmo, sin tocar por poco uno de los glúteos y recorriendo el muslo de la morena.

Estuvieron un rato examinándose entre caricias y besos ardientes hasta que en un momento dado necesitaron parar para respirar e intentar recuperar el control de paso, eso hizo que poco a poco se separaran, abriendo sus ojos para observarse, no podían desviar sus miradas hacia otro lado. Eran ellos dos, los demás no importaban, las palabras sobraban.

**…**

Juvia iba a paso acelerado, cuando se le interpuso un muy serio Panther Lily, intentó pasar de él, seguir adelante, pero el gato se lo impidió.

- Tenemos que hablar.-

La chica lo ignoró, dio media vuelta con intención de tomar otra ruta hacia su destino, no lo consiguió, una zarpita atrapó la parte trasera de su vestido.

- Espera por favor, déjame explicarte.-

Hizo como si no oyera nada y apartando su vestido del agarre, intentó largarse. El exceed no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente, en un ágil movimiento se situó enfrente de la chica y cambió su forma a la grande, cruzándose de brazo y dejando claro que no le dejaría más opción que la de que le escuchara.

- Juvia piensa que cómo pudiste dejarla con él después de lo que le hizo- recriminó - ¡Viste como se rió de él y cómo acabó por ello!-

El gato la miró firme, sin sombra de duda.

- Sigue siendo Levy, bajo esa fachada aun vive y es la única que puede salvarlo.-

- Juvia no lo piensa, cambió y sólo quiere causarle daño, ¿no lo ves?-

- Se hizo fuerte y segura pero en esencia es ella misma-

- Te ha engañado Lily san, ¿cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Y encima te usa para acercarse a él y evitarme? Fallaste a Juvia y lo que es peor, a él.-

- Las cosas no son blancas o negras Juvia, hay grises, no pretendía fallarte, pero era lo único que pensé podría hacerle volver y mira, funcionó. Además, confío en Levy, ella es ella por mucho que diga que no y ama a ese Cabeza tornillo, no le haría daño conscientemente.-

- No me lo creo pero aun con esas, ¿por qué mentiste a Juvia? Me traicionaste.-

-…-

- Ese silencio lo dice todo, apártate.- le rempujó y se marchó cabreada- No hay nada más que decir.-

La pantera estaba triste, no quería perder la confianza de una amiga pero era demasiado cabezota y no había forma de que entendiera nada. Realmente esperó no estar equivocándose en sus acciones y que todo saliera bien.

- Darle tiempo-

- El tiempo no creo que lo arregle, se ha encerrado en sus propias ideas.-

- Sólo está preocupada y con un fuerte complejo de hermana sobreprotectora. Déjala que asimile lo que le has dicho y ha visto, si todo marcha bien, acabará acertando.-

-¿De verdad lo crees Gray?-

- Estoy convencido, déjala que se tranquilice y asimile. Se siente dolida porque la engañaste, aunque tuvieras tus motivos.- intentó animarle- Venga vamos para el bar, te invito a licor de Kiwi.-

El animal, cambió a su forma peluche con una expresión más alegre, no protestó y le acompañó.

**…**

**Mundo dragonil.**

_-Parece que estar funcionando nuestra idea-_

_- Te dije que era la única opción-_

_- Pero mirarle, no he justo, he borrado sus recuerdos. No me perdonará-_

_- Es por su bien, no te preocupes Metallica. Has evitado su dragonificación-_

_- Ese maldito mocoso de mirada vil tiene muy mal carácter Grandine. Me odiará. - _

_- No lo hará. Había que hacerse o hubiésemos perdido a tu hijo y a esa maga, era necesario. No pienses, alegrarte.-_

_-"Realmente lamento lo que nos vimos obligados a hacerte Gajeel- Una escurridiza lágrima se escapo de uno de los ojos del etéreo ser._

**Fin Mundo dragonil.**

**…**

- Enana… esto… - tanteó como decirlo mientras ambos se reincorporaban de la cama, poniéndose en pie - … haz como que no ha pasado…-

_"__¿Cómo me ha llamado, 'Enana'? No sé si matarlo por ello o besarle otra vez. Está volviendo a mi"_

-… Mira no me acuerdo de ti, ni sé si éramos amigos o algo pero no me interesa ese ñoño sentimiento, ni una relación que me complique mi misión***.

_"__Definitivamente le mato, que tonterías me está soltando. Tiene suerte de estar convaleciente."_

- No volverá a pasar-

- Redfox no puedes decidir por los dos.-

-Puedo y lo estoy haciendo.-

-Grrrrrrr…- le gruñó en plena cara – ¡Meterte en la p&t% cama y cierra el pico Redfox antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta!

- No me mand…- un escalofrió similar al que sentía con la aterradora Titania le recorrió ante la mirada cabreada de la maga, se calló y metió a la cama.

- Mantente ahí, me voy, esa bruja elemental estará a punto de aparecer y no quiero que me contagie su estupidez. Ni se te ocurra salirte Dragón – se dirigió a la puerta y justo antes de salir, se giró levemente para que la viera la cara.- Una última cosa Gajeel Redfox, no creas que esto ha terminado, me da igual lo que pienses. Tú eres mío y voy a hacer que lo recuerdes a lo que dé lugar. No te creas que me dejo manosear por cualquiera.-

Cerró la puerta de la enfermería y en el pasillo se cruzó con la otra morena.

- ¡Bruja!- Saludó.

- ¡Arpía!- Respondió la otra.

Cruzaron malas miradas y sonidos malsonantes sin detenerse.

**…**

Hacía rato que Gray había dejado a Lily en la barra al cuidado de Charle, el licorcito que se tomó se le subió un poco y la gata dijo que ella se haría cargo. El tenía algo urgente que resolver, para ello buscaba a la maga elemental, echaba de menos que le persiguiera y le adorada a todas horas, últimamente se sentía abandonado, cosa rara puesto que no consideraba tan siquiera estar enamorado de la chica, no debería importarle lo que hiciera. Había como un vacio en su pecho y tenía la necesidad de llenarlo, algo dentro suyo le decía que ya sabía el motivo que lo aceptara y para eso necesitaba hablar con la otra. Se imaginaba el lugar donde estaría, "_la enfermería, desde que Gajeel 'enfermó' no se separaba de él"_. "_Esa faceta suya… todo el mundo sabía lo cercano que eran, casi hermanos. El moreno siempre la trataba bien y protegía como si fueran familia, incluso era posesivo como buen Dragón pero nunca imaginó que la otra también lo fuera, y eso le encantó."_

Abrió la puerta lentamente por si el otro estuviera durmiendo, asomó la cabeza para ver si la maga estaba y lo que vio le hizo más daño de lo que jamás pensó. Cerró de portazo la puerta y se fue lo más rápidamente que pudo, intentando salir del Gremio sin ser visto. Alguien corrió detrás suyo parándole a menos de un metro de la puerta.

- Gray sama espere, Juvia le puede explicar…-

-¡Déjame!-

El chico se soltó del agarre de la muchacha bruscamente, golpeándola sin querer con el codo en la mejilla y haciéndola caer de culo. Se hizo nuevamente el silencio en el Gremio, otra vez ocurría algo y no parecía la típica tontería, ¿algún virus raruno se estaba esparciendo o qué? Natsu a ver todo, se acercó a la pareja, ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie y comprobando que estuviera bien.

- Cabeza de tempano te has pasado, ¿qué te ocurre?-

El otro no habló y fue a retomar su huída.

- Gray sama por favor déjeme explicarle… sniff… sniff… yo… snifff… - no le salían las palabras con el llanto.

Natsu al ver a la maga así, lanzó un puñetazo hacía el otro que fue parado por la chica.

- Natsu san no le pegue snifff… es mi culpa… por favor-

Este quedó congelado por las palabras y lagrimas de la maga. Calmándose y apartándose, se había dado cuenta que ese no era asunto suyo, no era tan tonto para no verlo.

El Fullbuster abrió la puerta y sacó medio cuerpo cuando la otra le abrazo, derramando lágrimas en su espalda.

- Sniffff… por favor Gray sama, Juvia le ama sniffff… no es lo que piensa…-

Eso hizo que el otro explotara, _"¿Qué le amaba?"_ - ¿En serio me amas Juvia?- dijo con recochineo- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? Jaa- cada vez estaba más enfurecido - ¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE DEBERÍA PENSAR SI ESTAS BESANDO A ESE ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE METAL? ¿QUÉ JUVIA? ¿ME AMAS A MI PERO LE BESAS A ÉL?

Todos estaban alucinando, algunos escupiendo sus bebidas ante la noticia, esos días el Gremio estaba en un no parar de conflictos.

- Gray sama se lo suplico sniffff dejerme explicarme…-

- Ahorraterlo, no somos nada, ni queremos. No me debes nada- A pesar de sus palabras estaba destrozado y consideraba lo contrario.

Salió a la calle bajo una torrencial lluvia que respondía al llanto de la maga. No lo notó, su cuerpo inconscientemente manifestó su cabreo, transformando las gotas de lluvia a su contacto en hielo que caía e iba dejando rastro a su paso.

- La que se va a liar hip… verás Charle hipp…-

**Continuará…**

**05. Acción – Reacción.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas finales.<span>**

Otro capítulo más que os traigo para enredaros, espero no me este saliendo muy telenovelesco (pensando esto me estoy riendo recordando a mi amiga Diane Redfox con su fic XD). Dejo de desvariar y a lo que iba jaja… Para celebrar que paso de los 100 comentarios (alucino) os he intentado hacer más largo el capítulo, sólo un poquitín, e intentaré subir esta semana el siguiente (estoy pensando hacer un especial o extra como prefiráis llamarlo aparte de la historia central que descargue un poco de tensión para lo que se viene encima pero me gustaría saber si os gustaría o preferís seguir sufriendo un poco más).

Antes tengo que terminar el capítulo del otro fic, 'La Venganza de Raven Lord', que estoy haciendo, tengo pensado tunarlos e ir subiendo ambos. Si no hay problemas no sufriría cambio y seguiría subiendo como hasta ahora, en ese aspecto no retrasaría este.

En estos días también pondré un enlace al dibujo que os prometí, de momento está hecho uno de los dos que habéis votado. El otro lo haré también, el que más voto reciba lo subiré y encontraréis el link en mi perfil. Si os interesa, para el miércoles o jueves como tarde lo tendréis. Si llego a los 200 reviews (XP por pedir… jajajaja) os subo los dos personajes.

No sé si seré la única pero hay con algunos nombres que debido a que la del manga (ed. Castellano), el manga (fansubtitulado depende el fanclub), el ánime (dvd), el anime (fansubtitulado) son parecidos pero diferentes, no se cual es la versión buena o más conocida, así que pongo la que me leo yo. Espero no liaros mucho con ello.

Antes de pasar a los agradecimientos recordar, si me matáis no sabréis el final de la historia, así que espero después de haberlo leído no me odiéis mucho.

Por último, si veis fallos avisarme.

**Agradecimientos.**

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis a leer, dando una oportunidad al fic, ya sea poniendo en favoritos, seguís, añadís a marcadores y/o comentáis. Estos últimos me alegráis y animáis. A parte de que leo todos los comentarios, tomando notas de vuestras sugerencias y críticas. Esto ya os sonará repetitivo pero Gracias.

Agradecimientos comentaristas:

· Diane Redfox: En este caso creo que la amnesia no los ha hecho sufrir mucho, es un buen modo para comenzar desde cero y conquistarse mutuamente ;D

Me has dado miedo con lo del pobre dragón, 'que cruel' jajajaja… Tu voto está registrado, aunque hay mucho a Gajeel también te aviso (me reí con lo del Gajeel comatoso). Gracias muackk…

· Asia12: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste y lo sigas. Si os he sorprendido, es bueno, me gusta ser impredecible XP

· Jbadillodavila: Este capítulo no es tan triste, espero lo disfrutes. Gracias.

· ArcadiaKaeran: No eres la primera persona que me lo dice e incluso lo he pensado jajaja, pero recuerda, si me matas es entonces cuando no lo acabo y te gusta (o eso espero ;) ). Que disfrutes el capítulo. Gracias.

· Enamorada de Ga: Bueno no le recordará pero si se repiten situaciones como las de hoy no creo que les importe, ¿no? Gracias.

· Finn the Human: Espero que esa tristeza se vaya un poco con lo de hoy, pero esto no quiere decir que todo se arregle sólo que damos un repiro. Gracias por tus palabras, al final se me hinchará el ego (no creo) ;) Voto registrado. Gracias.

· Cheese: Espero que continúe así. Voto registrado. Gracias.

· Chik Chik: De momento aún no recuerda pero algo ha mejorado la cosa. Lo de Levy tengo duda si también es voto (¿) Gracias.

· Korra Air: No hay de qué, gracias a ti por leer. ¿Lo de Team Levy es voto también? Gracias.

· Julissa: Sólo te puedo decir que el tiempo lo dirá, ya irás viendo, pero no tiene por qué ser totalmente mala la amnesia. Voto registrado y gracias.

· Annima: Me alegra que te causara emociones aunque no que lloraras (snifff). Espero te alegre algo este capítulo. Gracias.

· Metalicana: No sé si eso funcionará aunque no te eches toda la culpa, reparte. Apunto el voto. Gracias.

· Dragon Igneel: Todo tendrá su explicación y digamos que no quedó otra, ya verás. Gracias.

· Kat Muuuuu: Que te sientas dentro de la historia es que transmite, mi objetivo, me alegra saberlo. Voto registrado. Gracias.

· Nene-san: Aquí tienes, espero lo sigas disfrutando. Apunto voto. Gracias.

· Eliza-Chan: A mi me gusta imaginarla y vuestras opiniones, eso vale mucho. Gracias.

· Fire and Iron: No te hago esperar más aquí lo tienes :D. Gracias.

· Brick Ya: Pues aquí lo tienes. Apunto tu voto y que lo disfrutes. Gracias.

· Tokio Girl : Apuntado queda y espero disfrutes la historia. Gracias.

· Eterna enamorada: ^/^ Bueno, creo que te ha hecho caso pero mira. Voto apuntado. Gracias.

· Enana Redfox: Si te quedaste con ganas es que te gusto y eso me alegra. Este capi es más largo y espero sigas disfrutándolo. Voto guardado. Gracias.

· Feno Loke: Jajaja… no te preocupes, yo misma soy así también y conozco a un par que también, todos buena gente (yo soy la excepción, tengo mi lado brujil XD). Como siempre a sus órdenes y aquí tienes. Voto apuntado. Gracias.

· Miss Claus: Lo mismo digo. Voto guardado. Gracias.

· Blossom 3: Pues vas a tener que aguantarme mucho, no se si será bueno para tu salud, que tengo locura narrativa XD (bromita). Te lo agradezco muackkk…

· Many: Aquí lo tienes. Gracias.

· Angela Dragneel: Y yo estoy contigo, hay varias que me gustan pero esta es mi favorita. Voto apuntado. Gracias.

· Gajeel Gihi: Imaginación al poder, eso es bueno, así no se nos muere de asco te lo digo por experiencia XD (broma, broma -un día de estos me matáis por mis tonterías jajaja-). Te apunto. Gracias.

· Reina Lily: Se lo agradezco su excelencia, espero que mi general que andaba por otro comentario no se enfade, al fin y acabo me ordenan lo mismo (bromita XD). Voto guardado. Muchas gracias.

· Marshall Lee: En sí, con vuestros comentarios siempre ;D. Voto guardado. Gracias.

· Linda Kurosaki: Te dejo la continuación y lo verás. Voto guardado (lo de Levy era (¿)). Si necesitáis clases de dibujos no problema, en dos días enseño jajaja… decir que dibuja mal, que malvado. Ten cuidado, no te distraigas en tu lucha. Gracias.

· Jerza Fernndez: Muchas gracias ^/^ . Voto guardado.

· Maestra Tigeresa: Eso ya se verá. Apunto voto. Muchas gracias.

· Ellie Dark: La primera parte ya se verá pero la segunda es cierta. Voto apuntado. Graciasss.

· Jacod Black Auuu: Espero que con este disfrutes más y sufras menos. Voto apuntado. Gracias.

· Love Xoxoxoxo: Laxus mi segundo favorito, estoy contigo. Gracias.

· Crazy Love: Siiiiii… ^/^ Graciassss muackkkkk… Bueno este capi es más largo por ello. Gracias.

· Michael Piece: Como os gusta sacarme los colores jeje… ^/^ Apunto voto. Gracias.

· Carla S. Cld: Algo así tenía pensado, por ahora, habrás leído que he adaptado un poco esa idea con lo que pensaba y quizás la aproveche más. Me da buen juego ;D Gracias por el ofrecimiento e ideas. Apunto voto. Muchas gracias por todas las sugerencias.

· Miu-na: De eso tendrás mucho y espero te siga causando emociones. Gracias.

· Kaata: Pues sí aunque ganarías poco pagando reparaciones jaja… Gracias.

· Alice CAME: Estoy entre ángel y demonio, depende el lado que salga cuando escribo que el capítulo jajaja… Te agradezco tus palabras, en serio, gracias por la confianza despositada ;D

· Lolaaaaa: Pues aquí tienes. Gracias.

· Le Twine: Te agradezco tus palabras y también te deseo todo lo mejor. Me gusta bromear y pobre del que le coja confianza, también suelo decir lo que pienso, por eso te animé a intentar escribir, creo que podrías sacar algo bueno. Si no estás muy segura o necesitas ayuda, siempre puedes pasárselo a alguien que te ayude o te indique si cambiaría algo (si al final te decides pues enviármelo por privado y te echo una mano en lo que pueda que tampoco soy especialista si se lo pasas a otra y lo subes, avísame porque siento mucha curiosidad por lo que puedes escribir). Yo empecé comentando, me animaron y me gustó, desde entonces de vez en cuando escribo algo, mejor o peor pero que me gusta. Gracias por todo.

· Lol 12: Thank you! ^^

· Juvia Lockser : Me alegra y gracias. ^^

Muchas gracias a todos y espero halláis disfrutado. Ya me diréis. Besitos.^^


	7. 06 Viaje

*****Notas al final del capítulo.^^**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER<span>****: Fairy Tail **y todos sus personajes son creación de **HIRO MASHIMA,** yo sólo los he tomado prestado para mis locuras temporalmente y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el capítulo anterior…<em>**

_Hay un leve acercamiento entre un amnésico Gajeel y Levy que se ve truncado por la testarudez del moreno. Por otro lado, Gray pilla a Juvia besando a Gajeel cuando estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus sentimientos y se marcha molesto, dejando a la maga llorando._

**"- Sniffff… por favor Gray sama, Juvia le ama sniffff… no es lo que piensa…-**

**Eso hizo que el otro explotara, ****_"¿Qué le amaba?"_**** - ¿En serio me amas Juvia?- dijo con recochineo- ¿Qué no es lo que pienso? Jaa- cada vez estaba más enfurecido - ¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE DEBERÍA PENSAR SI ESTAS BESANDO A ESE ESTÚPIDO CABEZA DE METAL? ¿QUÉ JUVIA? ¿ME AMAS A MI PERO LE BESAS A ÉL?**

**Todos estaban alucinando, algunos escupiendo sus bebidas ante la noticia, esos días el Gremio estaba en un no parar de conflictos.**

**- Gray sama se lo suplico sniffff dejerme explicarme…-**

**- Ahorraterlo, no somos nada, ni queremos. No me debes nada- A pesar de sus palabras estaba destrozado y consideraba lo contrario. **

**Salió a la calle bajo una torrencial lluvia que respondía al llanto de la maga. No lo notó, su cuerpo inconscientemente manifestó su cabreo, transformando las gotas de lluvia a su contacto en hielo que caía e iba dejando rastro a su paso.**

**- La que se va a liar hip… verás Charle hipp…-"**

**_ooo G&L ooo_**

**CAPÍTULO 6: VIAJE.**

El clima en el Gremio se había vuelto un poco pesado, la tensión se palpaba, haciendo que una incomodidad general reinara. Y todo a causa de un grupito que con sus problemas personales causaban todo.

Por un lado estaban Levy y Gajeel, se percibía la tensión entre ellos. A lo que se sumaba la tercera en discordia, Juvia, nadie sabía lo que realmente pasaba entre el dúo ex Phamton, corrían muchos rumores. Ambas chicas se llevaban a matar por la relación con el moreno.

Al otro lado teníamos el asunto de Gray y Juvia, se evitaban constantemente, el chico no aguantaba ni cinco minutos al lado de la elemental y esto causaba que la otra sufriera, cosa que todos notaban por el tiempo tan malo que hacía fuera y el frío que reinaba dentro. Erza tampoco estaba muy contenta con la maga, Gray y Natsu eran como sus hermanos pequeños, se conocían desde niños y vio el daño que le causó al Fullbuster. Sólo se controlaba gracias a Natsu que la retenía, siendo raro que él se mostrara ser responsable.

El problema de Gajeel tampoco estaba solucionado, su dragonificación estaba controlada por ahora, pero era algo temporal a lo que tenía que encontrarle solución. Al igual que a su pérdida de memoria, que fuera tan selectiva, no era normal.

Por si las moscas tenían vigilada a la McGarden, el maestro decidió no perderla de vista por consejo de su vieja amiga Porlyusca.

Así estaban las cosas.

**- ****_'La ira de un antiguo ser despertará arrasando todo a su paso, sólo los lazos del destino conseguirán sellar el mal ancestral… El último sacrificio… lágrimas heladas… ojos carmesíes…'-_**

- ¿Charle, Charle a que te refieres?-

La joven dragona se asustó por lo que acababa de oír, su amiga había entrado en trance y soltado eso en medio del gremio poniendo los pelos de punta a la mayoría. Luego se había caído medio desmayada. Wendy sabía del poder premonitorio de la exceed y estaba muy preocupada, algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Makarov que se encontraba en la planta de arriba pensando que hacer con sus hijos problemáticos, bajó al ver aquello, acercándose a ellas.

- ¿Wendy qué ha sido eso?-

-…-

- No sonaba bien, cuenta pequeña.-

- No sé si…-

La puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a una preocupada sanadora.

- Makarov eso era una profecía, algo va a ocurrir. Charle puede ver cosas y esto le ha sido revelado. –

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?-

- Eso no tiene importancia. Venía a advertiros y a hablar con las chicas. Necesito que la gata me diga unas cosas,- se acercó a la exceed sobre la que aplicó un hechizo de recuperación - ¿Charle?

- ¿Uhmm?-

- ¿Qué has visto?-

La gata observó a todos parando su mirada finalmente en los dos ancianos.- Una especie de dios demoniaco arrasando y a estos…- Señaló uno por uno a Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel y Levy,-… en medio. Una muerte, unos ojos, alguien llorando y una llave de llamas.-

- ¿Y eso que significa?- Preguntó Lucy acercándose.

- No lo sé, sólo veo retazo de un posible futuro, no puedo aseguraros nada.-

- Es peor de lo que pensaba Makarov.- Se dirigió hacia el interior del Gremio donde ya hablaron una vez.- Ven, tenemos que hablar.-

**…**

**Unas horas después…**

- ¿Por qué siempre me toca ir a las misiones más peligrosas?-

- No te quejes tanto 'Coneja', esto va a ser divertido gihihi-

- ¡No la llames así Hierritos!-

- ¿Cómo me has llamado Salamander? Repite si te atreves- Se paró frente al otro en posición de pelea.

- Hierrito jejeje- Encendió su puño encarando al moreno.

- ¡Vale ya idiotas! – Ambos chicos recibieron un fuerte golpe en sus respectivas cabezas. – Subir al maldito tren de una vez, dejar eso para cuando volváis. Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos y nadie aguantará a nadie. ¡Arriba!

- Como ha empeorado tu humor stripper, no hay quien te aguante-

El Fullbuster miró fulminantemente al Dragón con ganas de asesinarlo.

- No tientes Redfox, tú sobretodo.- Tenía ganas de subir para terminar lo antes posible y no estar mucho con la parejita. – Ya veo que los Dragon Slayers os escaqueáis de lo que os da miedo, por eso no queréis subir al tren jaja…-

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!- Soltaron a coro los dos mencionados y sin perder tiempo subieron corriendo, compitiendo por quien llegaría antes al vagón, según se sentaron empezaron sus nauseas y rostros descompuestos. Gray, Lily y Happy los siguieron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, estarían tranquilos durante el viaje teniendo a esos dos catatónicos.

Se había decidido que como era un viaje muy largo y no cogían todos en un compartimento donde tendrían que pasar noche, coger dos, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas. El Maestro les encomendó una misión muy importante, tendrían que superar sus diferencias y hacer equipo pues la salvación de reino estaba en sus manos, si fallaban no querían saber que pasaría.

Erza quiso ir, según ella era la líder del 'Equipo más Fuerte', pero los miembros del grupo estaban decididos y no podían sumar a nadie más. Tampoco querían que aprovechara para cargarse a Juvia accidentalmente.

En el segundo compartimento ya estaban acomodadas las tres muchachas. Lucy tuvo que aguantar a las dos morenas que no se podían ni ver, mediar más de una vez en poco rato y hacer que cada una se sentara en su esquina.

- ¿Levy-chan a dónde vas?-

- Baño y no me llames así – Miró mal a Lucy.

- Ok, ok Levy-chan,- la sonrió despreocupadamente. – No te pierdas.

Juvia no se fiaba y un mal presentimiento la recorrió, cuando quiso levantarse para seguirla, la detuvo la rubia que parecía haberse contagiado por Mirajane.

- No te vas a mover de aquí Juvia-chan, quiero tener el viaje tranquilo, así que permanece tranquila dónde estás. No me obligues a atarte, ¿vale?-

- Pero rival de amor, Juvia piensa que no debería dejar sola a esa…- Un escalofrío la recorrió y la hizo callar.

- Fiesta en paz Juvia, ¿entiendes?- un aura asesina salió de ella- No me fio de ninguna de las dos, aun así os daré un margen de confianza, sois mis amigas, aunque no me guste lo que estáis haciendo, os lo estoy dando así que… Calladita.-

**…**

El moreno salió al final del pasillo, abriendo un poco las puertas que separaban los vagones para que entrara aire. Necesitaba respirar, estaba mareado por suerte no llegaba al punto tan extremo del mago de fuego quedando completamente noqueado pero poco le faltaba; también fue por el ambiente del compartimento, el stripper estaba cabreado. Intentó despejar la mente del mareo, reflexionando lo ocurrido, así se le vino los acontecimientos de hace unas cuantas horas. Tenía que arreglar el problema en que metió a su camarada.

**_FLASHBACK: Horas antes (PoV Gajeel)._**

_"__¿Por qué la he besado? ¿Qué me ha pasado? Yo no soy así, no puedo darle falsas esperanzas. No quiero a nadie y ni siquiera sé quién es"_

-¿Gajeel-kun? Juvia está preocupada. – Oyó la voz de su amiga y sintió como acercaba su mano para confirmar que no tenía fiebre - ¿Se encuentra bien?-

- Ah, Juvia… Sí, estoy perfectamente gihihi – sonrió para que la otra no sufriera – No pasa nada.-

- Juvia le conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber que miente Gajeel-kun. – Miró hacia la puerta con intención de salir tras la otra si era necesario.- ¿Acaso esa arpía enana ha hecho algo?-

- Gihihihi… no me ha hecho nada que no quisiera, de verdad. –

- Juvia quiere saber por qué no matarla, Gajeel-kun. Cuéntame o no garantizo.-

_"__Siempre he podido contar con ella, puede sacarme de mis dudas."_

- He besado a esa 'Enana'-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Le conté lo que pasó si entrar en detalles mayores, al principio se quedó shockeada, luego reaccionó.

- Tengo más ganas que nunca de ir a pegarle dos… - Me miró – Bueno, voy a dejarlo pasar, por esta vez...- Continuó- Así que si no me he enterado mal, no sabes que significa ese beso para ti.-

_"__Se nota que es mi amiga, no ha dicho, 'que me da miedo lo que pueda significar', como sería"._

-Sí, exactamente.- Me sonrojé antes de decir lo siguiente – Sólo he besado una vez más y era apenas un crio, no sé si es normal las sensaciones que tuve.- La miré- Juro que si le dices a alguien sobre esto lo negaré y luego desearas estar muerta Juvia.-

- Juvia no sería capaz de contar algo tan personal a nadie, - se quedó pensativa un momento, cambiando su rostro, parecía la de una asesina en serie.

- ¿Juvia? –

**Fin PoV Gajeel.**

**…**

Mientras en el compartimento, mirando por la ventana se encontraba la elemental también pensando en lo mismo.

**_FLASHBACK: Horas antes _****(****PoV Juvia)**

_"__Mato a esa arpía, se ha aprovechado de la inocencia de mi hermano. Yo la m… "_

- ¿Juvia?-

_"__Me está llamando"_

- Perdona Gajeel kun, Juvia estaba pensando…-

_"__Está hecho un lio, no puedo dejarle así, sólo hay una cosa que se me ocurre para hacerle darse cuenta. Perdona Gray sama *snifff*" –_

_- _… Se me ocurre una idea… - tragó saliva- … no sé si será buena… Juvia puede besarle y así ve la diferencia.

_"__Esto lo hago por amigo en apuros pero juro que al único que amo es a usted Gray sama. Por favor que no se entere…*snifff*"_

**Fin PoV Juvia.**

**…**

**_FLASHBACK: Horas antes._**

Los dos magos se miraron ante la ocurrencia de la morena. Se hizo un silencio medio incomodo.

- Sólo es un beso Gajeel kun.- Sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Estás segura? No pareces muy convencida… – El mago notó la incomodidad de la otra.

La peliazul se acercó al otro, no quería pensárselo más o cambiaría de idea, y le beso. Juntó sus labios con los del otro, Gajeel respondió, pero las sensaciones no eran las mismas, estaba seguro. Ambos confirmaron con ese beso que no había nada más que amor fraternal, cariño pero no la pasión abrasadora que se tendrían que sentir. Antes de separarse oyeron un portazo seguido de pasos rápidos. La chica, salió rápidamente por la puerta, creía haber visto por rabillo del ojo a Gray. El convaleciente volvió a tumbarse a la cama, pensando que hacer con esa maga enana que le quitaba el sueño.

**Fin Flashback.**

**…**

_"__Hay está él"_- sonrió.

- ¿Redfox qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías tirado en el vagón.-

-Enana no estoy de humor-

- ¿No? Qué pena, porque yo sí… - Agarro del abrigo al chico para ponerle a su nivel besándole salvajemente y haciéndole sangrar.- No creas que voy a dejarte escapar por eso que dicen. Me da igual si es o no es cierto. – Le miró, cogió un mechón de su larga melena, jugueteando con él.- Tú eres mío y acabaras aceptándolo y cómo intentes enrollarte con otra… - una macabra sonrisa salió y después lamió la sangre que escurría de su labio por su mentón, limpiándole.

-¡LEVY CHAN!- Lucy apareció rompiendo aquel momento – Ya decía yo que tardabas – La agarró de la muñeca se parándola del otro y llevándosela de allí – Da gracias a que he sido yo quien os ha encontrado, Juvia te hubiese matado. ¡Para de una maldita vez quieres!- le susurró esto último medio cabreada.

Ahora sí que quedó medio ko en el suelo, donde se lo encontró Lily cuando salió a buscarle por su tardanza.

**Continuará…**

**06. Viaje.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas finales.<span>**

_Voy por puntos:_

· Capítulo extra: Por amplia mayoría no lo subiré ahora, al final del fic lo haré y tendrá relevancia a la trama central pero quitando un poco de tensión. Será una sorpresa para lo que aguantéis hasta el final mis locuras. Aún con estas, aviso, pensaba subir el extra junto a uno normal que continuara el conflicto amoroso, el extra hubiese ido hace un par de días y el normal hoy.

· Votos para dibujo: Por amplia mayoría ha ganado Levy McGarden (Diane-chan no ha salido el Gajeel comatoso aunque he estado tentada a dibujártelo jajaja…), el link del dibujo lo he subido a mi perfil (os lo añado aquí también: Levy fic ), hay veréis un link que os saca de fanfiction para enviaros a mi facebook, os avisará de ello. He decidido subirlo ahí porque me he peleado a muerte con Deviantart, donde iba a subirlo a la cuenta que hice, se ve que me odia y no me deja subir dibujos ni imágenes y mira que antes cuando dibujaba, subía mis dibujos sin problemas (¿Por qué me odiassss *sniffff? Ejem ejemm ). Esta Levy es muy OCC, sin embargo tengo pensado celebrar con vosotros los 200 con uno de Gajeel menos inventado y más original que subiré también al muro de allí. El dibujo está hecho con mi mayor cariño hacia todo los que me habéis apoyado, ya me diréis.

· De los que leéis, no sé si todos estáis al día con el manga en japonés, algunos seguramente sólo sea con el anime o la versión editada, para esos no leáis este punto aunque no destripo por si las moscas: Capítulo 416 manga**: **El fic iba después de lo acontecido en el arco de Tártaros pero visto los últimos acontecimientos y a falta de saber más, la historia considerarla como un 'What If?', es decir, 'Qué hubiese pasado si hubiese terminado ese arco de otra manera'. No me esperaba todo eso (snifff).

· ¡201 reviews! O.O Aún estoy alucinada. Este capítulo al igual que el anterior es un poco más largo para celebrarlo. ¡Gracias niño/as!

Seguiremos con la historia. Gracias por leerla.

**Agradecimientos.**

Agradezco a todos los que os pasáis a leer, dando una oportunidad al fic, ya sea poniendo en favoritos, seguís, añadís a marcadores y/o comentáis. Estos últimos me alegráis y animáis. A parte de que leo todos los comentarios, tomando notas de vuestras sugerencias y críticas. Esto ya os sonará repetitivo pero Gracias.

Agradecimientos comentaristas:

En este último capítulo os habéis animado más a comentar, cosa que me alegró enormemente, llegando o no a los 200. Me agrada saber vuestras opiniones, leer sobre lo que os parece u os hace sentir el fic, si tenéis sugerencias, críticas, lo que os gustaría, lo que no. Todo eso me hace mejorar o eso espero y anima mucho. Mil gracias a todos.

· Diane Redfox: Espera que me controle, me parto de la risa, ay Diane-chan… contigo es un no parar jajajaja… Ya, ya, paro… Tu lado hater mola, me divierte los desvaríos amenazantes (me recuerdas mucho a mi con una amiga desvariando así jajajaja…). Ya sé quien será el próximo al que odies, estoy segurísima, haber si acierto jajaja… Me extraña que sólo odies a Juvia y no a Gajeel también, que mira que se lo ha ganado, estoy contigo en que es tonto y luego con la que lía más aún. No es aposta, joppp… XP Mucha gracias por el apoyo en todos los fics aunque te salga la hater, en alguno sé que conseguiré que se quede durmiendo, ¡ya lo verás! ¡A mi querida Coca Cola pongo por testigo que lo lograré!

· Alice CAME: Querida alarma personal, creo que tengo más de diablillo que de ángel jajaja… Las gracias os la doy yo por el apoyo que me demostráis (muackkkkkk…). El beso, había una versión más candente aún, pero decidí censurarla, al fin y a acabo es de rango T. Incluso con esta creo que me salió un poco subidita pero es que estos dos siendo tan… era difícil no serlo. Gracias.

· Many: Todo tiene su sentido dentro de la trama, ya lo verás, por ahora sólo te puedo decir que ya lo verás. Me alegra que te lo parezca. Gracias :D.

· jbadillodavila: Es que Gray es un cabezota y no deja explicarse. Gracias.

· Asia12: Eso sólo lo sabrás leyendo jajajaja…. Sólo te digo que todo tiene su razón de ser por muy loco que parezca. Gracias.

· Melodiosa: Aquí tienes el siguiente. Sobre lo otro ya te he contestado por privado jajaja… ;D Gracias.

· Lolaaaaa: Se me fue la mano y eso que me corté un poco jajaja… Gracias.

· Juvia Lockser: No te preocupes, tiene su explicación y ya lo verás. No harías algo así sin motivo, tranquila jajaja… Gray tenía que haberte dejado explicar, este chico… Gracias.

· Lol 12: ^/^gracias, me subís los colores.

· Kaata: Gracias, me alegro que te guste. ;)

· Miu-na: Pues si llego a poner la versión sin censura… menos mal que no lo hice jajaja… Se me subió más de lo que pensaba. Gracias.

· Carla S. Cld: La historia está en mi loca cabecita, toda la trama, desarrollo y demás pero si quieres sugerir algo, siempre estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias. Creo que lo he comentado alguna vez, si es buena idea y entra dentro de lo que tengo pensado lo uso, como hice. Me encanta que participéis y tomo nota. Te agradezco mucho todas las molestias que te tomas muackkk… gracias ;D

· Michael Piece: Cuanto admiradores tiene Levy jajaja…ni ella misma se lo creería jajajaja… No problem, el especial irá al final. Gracias.

· Crazy Love: Me habéis sorprendido muackkkk… cuanto apoyo. Y eso que lo dije medio en broma, no esperaba tanto comentario. Graciassssssss….!

· Love Xoxoxoxo: Así será, no te preocupes. ¿Brutal? Uohhhhh… ^/^ Muackkkk… gracias.

· Jacod Black Auuu: Y eso que me gustan los personajes, te imagina lo que haría si no, ¡pobres! Me alegra que lo disfrutes. Gracias.

· Ellie Dark: Está todo pensado, he tomado también nota de lo que me pedís y tengo en consideración, pero sólo te puedo decir que leyendo verás si recupera o no la memoria jaja… Gracias.

· Mike: La trama central está hilara en mi mente así que no cambiará. Si te refieres por el tema del especial, no te preocupes era dentro de la misma pero lo dejaré para el final. Gracias.

· Cheese: Uohhhh… que cositas me decís ^/^. Muackkkkk… gracias. El especial irá para el final. ;D

· Enamorada de Ga: No garantizo que la recuerde, eso lo veréis leyendo XD, tomo nota de que lo queréis y ya veremos. El beso estaba censurado a pesar de seguir subidito. Estos dos son demasiados pasionales en su condiciones actuales jajaja… Gracias.

· Finn the Human: Tensión va a haber muuucha, a disfrutarla. Gracias.

· Chik Chik: Me alegra que no puedas parar y no te preocupes el fic continuará, no tengo pensado dejarla a medias. Gracias.

· Korra Air: De nada, gracias a ti por leer y comentar ^/^.

· Julissa: Ya lo ves. Espero te siga gustando. Gracias.

· Annima: Me alegra mucho, a mi vuestros comentarios también lo hizo. Gracias.

· Dragon Igneel: Todo tiene explicación en esta loca historia, ya lo veras. Gracias.

· Kat Muuuuu: Eso quiere decir que mi narración no es tan mala, si os imagináis lo que quiero expresar. Me alegra mucho muacckkk… Ten cuidado que Gajeel es peligroso aun herido, no provoques jajaja… Gracias.

· Nene-San: ^/^ Si que te debe gustar, no veas lo que me emocione que te tomes tanta molestia muackkkk… El especial irá al final, seguiré con la trama central, no te preocupes. Gracias.

· Metalicana: Buen consejo jajaja… ya se verá si lo encuentra. Gracias.

· Fire and Iron: No te preocupes así será, seguiré centrada en ella. El especial lo subiré al finalizarla y tendrá que ver con la misma. Tranqui y espero sigas disfrutando. Gracias.

· Tokio Girl: Creo que no has sido a la única persona que le ha gustado, es lo que más llama del capítulo, y eso que está censurado jajaja… Puedo excederme con estas escenas sin darme cuenta (control, control… me estoy diciendo). Gracias.

· Brick Ya: ^/^ Graciass… muackkk… tengo toda la historia hilara en la cabeza, hasta lo más raro que aparece, así que espero os siga gustando.

· Eterna enamorada: Ya veremos jajaja… Tomo nota, de lo que me decís y luego veo si lo puedo usar ¿A quién adoras a Levy o a mí? XP Gracias.

· Enana Redfox: *Sniff * snifff (lágrimas de cocodrilo) y yo que hice el capítulo más largo. Ahora en serio, me alegra que te guste. Gracias.

· Feno Loke: Haiiii… mi coronel jajajaja (al final me voy a parecer a Happy XP). Uichhhh… creo que nos pillaste jajajaja XP Gracias.

· Miss Claus: Si no te cansa es que te gusta, si te gusta me alegra, y si me alegro pongo cara de tonta XD. Gracias muackkk…

· Blossom 3: Sienta bien decirlo porque no lo tienes delante jajaja… aunque por tonto y aun con consecuencia creo que más de alguno se lo gritaríamos a la cara. Yo te avisé ;D. Gracias.

· Angela Dragneel: No sé si será bueno contribuir a una obsesión, te lo dice otra obsesiva jajaja… ¿Es tú favorito? Me alegra saberlo y me sube un monto el ego (muackkkkkkkkkk) aunque creo que hay mejores, sigo aprendiendo y mejorando escribiendo, para llegar al nivel de algunos. Gracias.

· Gajeel Gihi: Tú, prueba, imaginación tenemos, cuando me han dejado con ganas de saber el final de alguna serie, libro o fic… ay madre, la uso. Seguro que te pasa lo mismo o quizás no. Bueno, me alegra que te guste y me lo hagas saber. Gracias.

· Reina Lily: Ohhhh… su majestad, como siempre a sus ordenes (y a la de mi coronel XP). Me alegra que te parezca que está quedando especial. Sube la moral que me digáis cosas como esta. Graciasss… muackkk…

· Marshall Lee: Me suben los colores con eso de que "la historia enamora", muackkkkk… Gracias.

· Linda Kurosaki: Jajaja… que te gustara y creo que tu papa tiene razón si has heredado esos genes artísticos jajjaa… Cuidado en tu cacería. Gracias.

· Jerza Fernandez: Me alegra que te guste lo del beso, se me fue un poco y quedó subidito, aunque la parte que habéis leído es la censurada (si llego a poner la otra…). Lo de Juvia y Gajeel tiene su razón, cuando lo leas entenderás. En esta historia hasta las cosas que pensáis que son locuras mía, que no digo que no lo sean, tienen su sentido dentro de la trama y su importancia.

· Maestra Tigeresa: Tomo todas vuestras sugerencias en cuenta aunque no te puedo asegurar que la use, el tiempo lo dirá jajaja… (eso no es que no la use que conste). Gracias.

· Donatello: Yeahhhhh… siiii… lo decía medio en broma pero me encanta que os lo hayáis tomado en serio. Muackkkkk… gracias.

· Gummy Bear: ¿Loca? Me has descubierto, ¡mecachis! Jajaja… (broma, broma) Me alegra saberlo. Gracias.

· Le Twine: Bueno, eso se lo debes preguntar a ellos jaja… Aunque sea por comentario hemos hecho buenas migas, así que te considero una amiga nueva más. Pobre de ti jaja… Me alegra saber que sería la primera en leer la historia, si algún día escribes (te aviso que soy muy crítica) y si necesitas ayuda pues lo dicho. Gracias por todo, sugerencia incluida ;D.

· Nick Name: Gracias, me alegra que te guste.

· We are the Champ: Me imagino que te refieras para los 200 reviews jajaja… XD. Me encanta que comentéis aunque lo decía medio en broma, no me esperaba tanto comentario. MI cara es de felicidad. Graciasssssss… muackkkk…

· Saki lee: Jajaja… es bueno saberlo aunque de momento sólo he puesto un poco de lime, si no censuro un poco el beso si que hubiese salido más lemon. Gracias.

· Francia: Gracias, me alegra que pienses eso ^/^.

· Minerva-Chan: Me alegra, esa escena si te digo la verdad la censuré un poco, si no, no hubiese sido apta para el rango del fic. Creo que aun así me salió un poco subidita jajaja XD… Gracias.

· Charle Martin: Caperucita se vuelve el Lobo jajaja… Me alegra que te guste y espero lo siga haciendo. Gracias.

· Alex Cardona: Me alegra que te guste, bueno creo que es un poco pronto aún para ponerlo. Más adelante según se den las cosas quien sabe aunque para eso debería subir el rango del fic ;). Gracias.

· Maritza One: Por aquí tenemos montado algo así como un club de GaLe jajaja. Gracias.

· Nee-san: ^/^ Me alegra que te lo parezca. Gracias.

· Matatabi: Te lo agradezco. Y aquí tienes el siguiente. ^^

· Otaku: Bienvenida al club jaja… ;D. Gracias.


End file.
